House of Night:ReVamped
by goingGrimdark
Summary: this is set years and years later. Zoey is High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night now and there is a whole new generation/class of fledglings so far including a Fanboy-Orphan and a moody Texan girl. "Because he had to Mark me in the P.E. locker room!"
1. are you serious!

A/N: so I had one written down that I cannot find and now I really am just making this up as I go along :) enjoy if you please

Disclaimer: i only own my OCs: Harriat, Iroti, Hito, and Rekkie. I'm pretty sure P.C. owns the rest of them.

I was amazed as I looked into the mirror of the car for what must have already been the thirty thousand and fourth time and saw the little blue crescent marking me as a fledgling headed for the house of night. I suppose I was lucky enough my sister's fiance is a tracker. He was driving me to the house of night with my elder sister in the car. My younger siblings were with that guy, Zuke, now. Ugh, he is such a tool. Anyway, we finally got there and I was taken to the office in the school building I suppose to see the high priestess Redbird. I had heard of her a trillion times through my whole life and wanted to meet her. She and her friends all seemed bad ass to me. At the last second my sister, Harriat, broke down and hugged me with what had to have been every ounce of her strength since she then had Iroti hold her up. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Hito! Oh, I love you, Iroti are you sure he'll be fine? I mean...oh damn it!" she hugged me again. "you're going to kill me before this mark does if you don't let go, sis" I jokingly choked out. She had to give me that black-eyed glare that said 'don't fuck around about death!' I totally understood, though. "sorry, you hug hard." she laid off.

"so, kiddo, ready to meet our insanely awesome high priestess?" Iroti suggested.

"uh, yeah, guess so, broski." I answered, we really were like brothers. He and my sister had been together from the ages twelve to nineteen at that point. They had a kid young and became the one in a quadrillion success story of a relationship going through both teen pregnancy and a vampyric change. Anyway, we got to the door which suddenly swung open as the one and only Zoey Redbird, Vampyre High Priestess poked her head around and oh-so confidently walked over around to us and saluted me and Iroti. Iroti saluted and bowed a smidge lower so I copy catted him and followed suit. "Merry Meet, Mister Warren." (that's Iroti's last name) She said. Oh my Jesus. "who is this?" she asked, smiling as if she could make me think didn't pretty much know already.

"Priestess, this is my little brother, Hito Kaysen, as of today he is a new fledgling."

"Marvelous! So let's get this through, then. Um, I'll have Iroti show you around, then? And I guess either way I make it, you'll be his mentor. Alright, Iroti? And so...yeah, are you familiar with our goddess?"

My eyes widened in that amazed way. "um, yes, I-i was raised Catholic but I am extremely aware of Nyx. I also know she does amazing things and gives us the power of choice. I really admire the gender equality and-" I began to ramble. How freaking embarrassing. I'm just glad Iroti stopped me, saying enough.

"well, I'm glad to hear that, Hito! Anyways, you should go ahead and show him around before classes start, right?"

"Yes, I should, thank you , Priestess and may you Blessed Be," he did the bowing thing again as I did and Zoey returned it then we went outside where we were both assaulted by hugs, him by kisses from my sister and we were off.

/*/*/

I was in the locker room when this kinda hot older guy with black emo hair and red streaks came up and said some weird stuff in my face then my head started to hurt and all the excedrin in the world couldn't help. This. Blows. mostly because he just HAD to Mark me in the P.E. locker room. what a perv. I looked in the mirror and could see why all the other girls were freaking out. There was a crazy cool lookin' red crescent on my head. The problem was probably mostly that it was red. That was unusual, even now. I got my stuff out of my locker and ran the hell out of the school and just drove myself straight there since I pretty much lived in my car now anyway. This would be fuckin' glorious, now wouldn't it?

So I got out of my car and stalked some cyute, messy black haired kid hangin' around with the weird emo guy so I could figure out where to go. They also had this chick with them who had cyute matching blue streaks in her hair. When they finally left the building, I went in. "who am I s'posed t' talk to 'bout this?" I yelled into the office, not frankly giving a damn who heard. I didn't wait a second before this chick with a ton of blue markings all over her came up to me. I yelled at her again. "Hey! Chick with the cool tats! Come over here! I just got marked red for some reason by that hot emo guy who just left me during P.E. , can I get some ferkin' help here?"

she looked at me like I was an ignorant bitch or something. Then she kinda got the hamster running and told me a bunch of stuff I didn't very well retain. Then she had me wait for someone named Stevie Rae Johnson. She was apparently like the red priestess or something. So as soon as she wasn't paying attention, I went back into my car and changed my clothes from the cotton and jersey P.E. Uniform with tennis shoes to a really cute orange tank top and black skirt combination with a cyute red sparkly neck scarf thing and my dark brown cowboy boots. I work it. So then I went back to wherever I was supposed to be waiting to find this really nice looking blonde woman with bangin' red tats. "howdy" I said, feeling like a smartass.

"Howdy" she answered.


	2. new kids

A/N: so here is chapter two. I spent like the whole school day drawing character profiles for my OCs that I mixed in here (I have upwards of a hundred total but so far only about four were introduced...)check out tabitab on deviant art if you like as well review strictly at your own will and I hope you enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: okay, obviously I don't own this series. And I don't want to because I would eff up the story and there would be more yaoi moments. And an otaku character...

"Howdy there, you Rekkie?" she asked me. I was a little inclined to say no. that my name was La-Da (pronounced La Dash Da) in a stereotypically black voice. But I decided to have mercy on her for some reason and say: "yeah, I'm Rekkie Haywood. I just got marked in P.E. And I have a headache from hell, man. You that Stevie Rae lady?"

She nodded all nice. How cute. "yesiree, I am. Red High Priestess Stevie Rae Johnson. I'll also be your mentor!"

"mentor?" I asked her with a confused face and some pink streaked hair getting in my face. Gah. I wish I didn't have so much damn hair.

"oh, i'm the teacher you go to if you have questions and stuff," she continued, smiling, "didn't Zoey tell you?"

I looked away, a bit embarrassed. "yeah, I kinda tuned her out. Y'see, I drove here in now stolen P.E. Threads and I had a huge headache and kinda ODed on Excedrin so I really didn't feel like it."

"oh, well, I get it. You're new so it's hard. 'specially since it's pretty much still daylight outside.."

"whatdya mean?"

"the red vampyres like us cannot go out in sun freely like the blue ones. It hurts us real bad an' it feels better under ground, too."

"so imma live in a hole now?" I rubbed my temples.

"well, no not exactly. It's much better. You'll see. We'll leave for the tunnels when the sun sets, okay?"

"alrighty then." I said, then groaned.

/*/*/

This place was amazing. I couldn't wait for classes to start. I got to wake up and meet my new roommate, Austin Starlight. He's so cool! He's a fifth former here and so he pretty much knows all the stuff I'd need to. Iroti advised me to sleep since I would be up all night going to my new classes, but I was too excited so I decided to walk around the grounds and get myself lost. By the time I got to my dorm again, everyone was up and about. I found my way to Austin , who was sitting next to a small third former boy named Antonio Starlight and he showed me to our room again. I got dressed in a black button-up shirt with a silver third former symbol over the black t-shirt I was already wearing, so I lazily left it only about half buttoned and I changed my pants into some blue faded ones and took off my shoes. Shoes are totally unnecessary. I went back down to the common area and found Antonio and Austin again.

"hey, Starlights," I said, hoping it was okay to call them so. They answered me "hi Hito!" and invited me to sit with them at the table they were at. I grabbed a tropical pop-tart and did just that.

"So, how's your first day being Marked?" A. asked me.

"overwhelmingly exciting. I am absolutely ecstatic."

"really? Well, I suppose that's good. Gotta be the first time I've heard that."

"seriously? I can't believe it. My older brother is the Tracker and a cosmetologist close by. And my mentor."

"your older brother?"

"well, figuratively."

"cool."

"um...hey...Hito..." I heard a very quiet voice and saw Ant trying to tell me something.

"yes?"

"you-you can sit with us at lunch if you like as well." he was so pink now.

"he's extremely shy around strangers" Austn said as Antonio clung on his jacket. It was an interesting jacket. Orange with a patch from another shirt sewn on it so it would have the fifth former symbol.

"that's okay. And sure, Antonio! I'd be glad to sit with you guys!"

/*/*/

I was now, a few hours later, sitting in a surprisingly cool room under ground, changing into a black tank top and pleated skirt( The tank had this swirly thing on it.) with this pink haired mix girl ( I think she said she was like part Japanese, Venezuelan, and Nigerian or something) anyway, she seemed decently cool if not really really nice. Kind of an otaku though, had a shitload of anime stuff all over, which I didn't really mind. I dug some Vocaloids and Kuroshitsuji myself. She wore purple cat ears and had pink eyes,too though. Coolness. Anyway she totally flipped when she saw my hair. I asked if she wanted it and she said no, that it looked better on me. Then she showed me this anime chick she said I could cosplay. Nia Teppelin or something. I don't know. Anyway, she was a fourth former ( sophomore) who died last year and became this.

"so what's yer name again?" I asked her, trying to remember.

"oh, yeah,I'm Gato Rose!"

"that mean Pink Cat ?"

"yeah, the Gato part's my birth name, the Rose part is where I changed it. Used to be Castillo-Fallman"

" I see why ya changed it. Must've been a pain in the ass to write that."

"yep. My twin sister said the same thing!"

"she anything like you?"

"pretty much. 'cept she has straight blue hair and eyes and she's a little less girly than me." When I met her later, I personally thought that Gato had gotten all the nutrients as a fetus since they were 2 or 3 full bra sizes apart.

"cool. What's her name?"

" Neko Azure."

"Blue Cat? You two are just fuckin' adorable." I was then given a well deserved glomping for that.

So we headed down stairs where I ate probably two days worth of food for a normal person. It was awesome, these people could afford some amazing eats, man. Gato looked at me in amazement the entire time, though I am pretty damn sure I don't really eat like an animal. Speaking of animals, I saw this super orange cat with a messed up ear stalking Gato the whole time.

"what's with that?" I asked.

"oh! That's the cat that chose me! I'm kind of its pet human. His name is George, like George Weasley in Harry Potter."

"oh, nice? The heck how the hell's a cat own you?"

"they just do that here. It's normal for them to claim a human."

"really? My mom never let me have pets just in case I was allergic or something so my skin would stay all 'perfect' for the pageants she forced me in."

"that must've sucked."

"yep. And my mom wonders why I am such a bitch now?"

"you seem cool"

"you ain't authority though."

"true dat, true dat." We proceeded to make our way to a bus and get carted off to the school where we would learn how to be good little members of society.

"okay, since we're in different years, we won't have any classes but we do have lunch together so just find me and my sister. Maybe Fred and George'll take you to us. Okay?"

"alright. So any bitch teachers?"

"not really. All the ones I have are cooler than most teachers."

"that's nice, I still can't say I trust any of 'em."

"what about your mentor?"

"eh, she seems cool enough. Who's your mentor?"

"Kramisha, the Poet Laureate."

"she black?"

"yeah, why?"

"i was just wonderin' 'cause of the name."

"okay."

so we get to school and split off. I have some sociology class first. Cute teacher. but i think he may be gay...(aww)

"Hello Miss Haywood, I am Professor Maslin, your Vampyre Sociology teacher. Have a seat over there" he pointed to a seat near this really small kid I hesitate to determine the gender of and I sat. then he called roll and got to this really weird, Japanese sounding name and no one answered.

"this is weird, it says he's new today as well. Think he's lost?"

and stupid and cliched as it is, just at that moment, that cyute kid with the messy ass hair rushed in the class wearing only his socks (and other clothes, but no shoes) he was kinda panting so I guessed he'd been running.

"i am so so so sorry I am late, Professor Maslin! I had a bit of extra time earlier and decided to wander around then I got lost and-"

"it's okay, just glad to see you in class, Hito Warren" what a name.

That was a way better class than I thought it would be. Of course I suppose vamp teachers were actually into their jobs, unlike how it seemed like almost every human high school teacher would rather be anywhere but where they were then. When there was about twenty minutes left, we were allowed to talk or work or whatever. We talked.

"so, Hito, right? Is that your real name or are you like a total weaboo?"

"weaboo? No, Hito is the name my mother gave me at birth."

"are you part Asian or something?"

"not an ounce. Is your hair actually that long? And blonde?"

"yes, it is by nature platinum blonde to my shins, thank you fer asking. Would you like some of it? I'm sick of it."

"my brother is a cosmetologist, he can do something."

"maybe. So I saw you yesterday. Do you know that weird emo guy with the red streaks in his hair?"

"yeah, he's my brother, why?"

"THAT PERVERT MARKED ME WHILE I WAS IN MY P.E. LOCKER ROOM, THAT'S WHY! I WANNA KICK HIS ASS!"

"you can't get away with things like that here!" Prof Maslin felt inclined to inform me.

"how would you feel if that happened to you?"

that shut him up. I didn't really mean to be such a bitch to him, considering that he'd been an awesome teacher and all, but I was understandably pissed.

"so..." said a seriously quiet was it?

"um...hi, Rekkie? i- I am A-Antonio Starlight..." I turned around in my chair to see the little he-she kid.

"oh, hey kid. Can you talk a bit louder? I seriously cannot hear you."he looked real sad for a sec then he spoke up a smidge.

"i am Antonio Starlight. N-n-n-nice to meet you."

"you too, kid. What's up?"

"oh, nothing, I was just a-asking how you are today..."

"ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was all I could really think of.

Then that Hito kid joined back in, saying, "this is Antonio. He's really shy." oh holy fuck that's one pretty guy! I thought it was just a super flat-chested girl!

"yeah, hey, I'm not shy. So, what you into, kid? Music, anime, gossip?"

"all three..."

"cool, what kind?" I say, encouraging conversation.

"well, I like to listen to Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, Ke$ha, and Vocaloids mostly..." Pop pop pop.

"...and I like to watch all kinds of anime...right now i'm kind of hooked on this one called Vampire Knight...ironic, I suppose..." huh, I actually kinda like that anime, weird with the whole pureblood incest thing though.

"...and , um, I also like reading Shojo Beat for new styles and j-pop..."

"cool, cool. I like the Lolita clothes."

"me too" he kinda smiled.

"you look like a little doll like the ones this guy, Dr. Muraki has in this anime. It's absolutely adorable."

he blushed!

"r-really?"

"totally. Kid."

"um, th-thanks"

soon, we all went off to our next classes. Mine was Modern Dance with Professor Shaunee Cole.

/*/*/

we left Vampyre Sociology to go to our next classes. Antonio and I went to Singing with Prof. Stevie Rae Johnson.


	3. Freaking cats!

A/N: if anyone wants me to use a version of them, let me know if you want me to make your character a part of it then message me a basic profile including personality, age, what former they are, changed or fledgling or human, or whatever; as well as personality and maybe a short bio and whatever you want it to look like if you do not have a picture /also, I think imma make this a slightly altered dimension...only change being that Jack is alive,yes? (here)

Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and parts of the plot.

I learned some things in singing. One, prof. Johnson should be a country super star, two: I cannot hold a note to save my life, and three: despite his quiet shyness, Antonio is a singer good enough to put angels to shame. Is singing even an affinity ? I thought as we went over the scales again...

/*/*/

so in Modern Dance, it was pretty alike to Drill Team, without the whore makeup. (thank ...Nyx, was it?) I kicked a ton of chicks asses at it. Probably because of all of the pageant training. Ugh. I hate when that stuff applies to real life. kind of. Anyway, my teacher told me at the beginning of class to follow the drills and i'd catch up. Totally understandable. At the end she was bragging about me to her BFFL. I feel totally bangin' right now. Anyway, after that class, I was pretty sleepy so I went ahead and tuned out a couple of classes. When I woke up, it was lunch time so I walked around to try to find the cafeteria. I noticed I was being stalked by cats and was expecting to find two orange cats stalking me, but no. somehow the only two blond(e) cats I have ever seen in my life were following me. "the hell?" I began to walk in irrational patterns and got lost. And they still found me!

One nuzzled my hair. I picked it up and it licked my nose lightly. "oookay...so what do I call you?" I asked it as my phone rang and played "romeo and cinderella" by Len and Rin Kagamine.(vocaloids) "That's it!" I said as I picked up the phone. "hey, what's up, who is this?"

"THIS IS YOUR MOTHER SPEAKING!" I instantly hung up and blocked the number from my phone. Then I looked back down at the two cats who chose to make me their person for some reason. "okay, this one's Len, and you on the ground are Rin. Got it?" they meowed like they understood me. Uber-weird. So I decided to ask them (since I was alone) ,"do you two know where the cafeteria is?" Len then jumped out of my arms and he and Rin somehow actually guided me to exactly where Gato and Neko were sitting.

"hey, what took you so long?"

"i got lost and these two cats-" I didn't bother continuing.

"yeah, it's crazy how these cats can get about their people."

"no kidding"

"so, what d'you call them?" Neko asked.

"oh, well I call them Len and Rin, like the Kagamine Vocaloids..."

"ohmygawdess. That's awesome!"

"i suppose so, it just came to me because of my-"

"hey, Gato,Neko, 'sup?" asked a really cyute blonde guy with a longish Bieber 'do and an orange jacket. His eyes were gorgeous. But at the sight of the next kid I saw he was probably taken.

"hello, Gato and Neko! Oh, um, hi, Rekkie." this kid, Antonio almost dropped his food bowing all respectful and stuff.

"kid, s'okay! Just be all friendly and such! I only bite authority."

"o-okay" he stuttered.

They sat and we all sat there conversing a few minutes before that cyute Hito kid came up and sat down with us. I spaced out at some point and counted about six cats at the table. I recognized four. Fred, George, Len, and Rin. But there was a Siamese and an albino that I couldn't figure. I guess I was starin' kinda intensely at those cats because Gato had to snap me out of it by whacking me pretty hard with an unused spoon.

"ow!" I complained at her.

"aw,shut up, why're you starin' at the Starlight boys' cats?"

"Starlight boys?"

the really cyute blond one spoke up, "both of us chose the last name Starlight whenever we were Marked."

"you two know each other before or get marked close or somethin'?"

"not at all..." Antonio said, "i met him after fainting from a bad reaction to the Mark. I was in the sun for a while and I'm kinda frail...and I didn't realize for a while that I had been marked...so, I fainted and was rushed here where I saw Austin and yeah...i gave myself the name he chose for himself because I feel like he is part of me...in a way, you know?"

"i wish I could keep a relationship that good."

"don't we all?" Neko asked.

"back on topic," Gato started, "the Siamese is Antonio's owner named Sasha. The albino is Austin's owner named Yoko."

"cool, cool."

"yeah, Yoko likes to steal food, though so watch out if you see her,"

"will do, I am a little careful of my food anyway, though."

"i see."

/*/*/

so we all went to classes after lunch. My first was a new computer class they figured they should start to adjust to the Information Age.

I was walking around staring at my schedule trying to remember where the hallway I needed was.'"Professor Jack Twist...huh" I eventually found my class about four minutes late, I am so glad my teacher was so so delightful about everything (including that I seriously did not know how to log on to a computer here and that I was really late).

"okay, class! Today we start our first course on Digital Media!"

I looked around the class to see if I knew anyone and saw the side of Rekkie's face. Feeling good now that I knew someone, I started vigorously taking notes because otherwise, I may fail my first class ever.

/*/*/

these cats followed me to class! So I calmly went in and tried to pay attention, for once, since I wanted to see if this class could teach me how to make the Vocaloid types of voices.

It didn't then, but I did have the most 'funducational' adorably gay teacher ever. So, my class was fun. When we went to the dorms later, I totally crashed.


	4. Affinity

A/N: warning yaoi im in this chapter I am attempting a ritual scene. Please tell me if I do something wrong, since I am re reading and i've got my Fledgling Handbook 101 out, but I would still like feedback just in case I eff up too bad, okay? Oh, and should Jack be blue like his dying never happened, or red like he died and took a really long time coming back, or random something else? Review or message and tell me if you will. And may you blessed be :)

Disclaimer: if anyone made any indication that I owned this, then they are either stupid, on drugs, or just fuckin' with ya, I mean seriously, if I was in P.C.'s position now I wouldn't be on here, would I?

So I woke up the next day night and I wasn't in my room. No, I was in a hallway with two cats in my hair. Seriously, how the fuck? I knew I sleepwalked...but...anyway, I walked around for some amount of time looking for me and Gato's room. I ended up near the exit where I could still see faint sunset. Okay so it was still kinda daytime. Why was I awake? So, I begin to walk back, now in familiar territory, when I hear a noise. Like really, two people kind of outside. I went as far so I could see them. It was really not as bad as I would've thought. (I know people) It was my mentor/Priestess Stevie Rae, and a really hot Indian—err, Native American looking guy like hugging and kissing like they were being reunited after a really long time or something. It was so adorable (and he was so hot) that if I knew where my phone was at the moment I would totally have photographed it. Then, something stupid had to happen because it always does. Len accidentally stepped on Rin's foot, clawing her and that made Rin hiss at him, which made Len meow all loud. That guy heard it or something and my mentor looked back. I do not believe they saw me, but I picked up my two stupid cats and got the heck back to me and Gato's room in just enough time to get only thirty more minutes of sleep and still end up in Gato's bed when I woke up.

/*/*/

So I awoke to find my roomate gone and my sock under my shirt. I know everyone sleeps in awkward positions, but that's a bit weird. Especially since I don't wear shoes so my socks get super ratty and disgusting faster than the average person's socks. I got up and took a really rushed shower, mostly messing with my hair and making sure that a week without brushing it wasn't giving me dreds. I decided to brush my hair. I dressed in another really random outfit, black jeans and dark green shirt with the third former labyrinth today. I put on some weird matching socks and went down to the common room in a hurry, assuming that no one was around because I was late. It wasn't until I looked at a clock after eating some Lucky Charms that I realized I was an hour early to even wake up at that point. Needless to say, I passed out on the couch and was woken an hour and a half later by the sounds of music and random conversations about people's weird girlfriends, who actually did whatever project, and why was there a third former passed out on the floor? Nice, yes. I went ahead and sat there talking with the Starlights while they ate and Antonio gave me some very good help with Spanish. (Nyx knows I need it, and hell, Antonio's FROM SPAIN) we were all walking to the school building, me with my arms out, enjoying the wind; the Starlight boys with their hands together. I'm not gay, but I can see why and how they love each other.

"Hito, are y-you listening?"

"what?" I ask, having been totally spaced out, and therefore, completely oblivious to anything they could have been discussing in the past few minutes.

"We were talking about the ritual tonight. It's really cool. We were seeing if you were gonna sit with everybody."

"Yeah, sure, why the hell not? I've never been to a real one, just the ones my brother has on Hallowe-Samhain."

"you'll love it...it feels...magick." Antonio said.

" sweet."

/*/*/

In my first class, I got to learn some really bad ass shit that makes me glad to be a woman. Amazons rule, but it really musta sucked to havta cut off yer tit. Anyway though, aside of that it seems cool. And I do have to say I like having a guy teacher that isn't a pedo or jerk. So far Vampyres are better than humans in school. Just sayin'.

Anyway, after I had to unfortunately explain my sleepwalking to Gato this morning, she told me about a ritual tonight. Sounds cool. I vaguely wonder though if it'll be anything like that day of the dead thing my friend Lupe made me go to? i dunno, i think Lupe's family was like especially weird though. Anyway...

After school Gato, Neko, and their really weird Weasley Twin cats found me and dragged me to the schoolwide ritual thing. It was really, really something. I was with my kinda-friends, Gato, Neko, Hito, and those two gay Starlight guys. first up in the ritual we saw some amazingness. The Headmaster/High Priestess chick Zoey Redbird or whatever went around and kinda introed the thing, going around the circle of candles and this insane table full of food and wine and candles and stuff. i wish i paid more attention to the words that black chick (Kramisha?) Poet Laureate was saying. I just remember Gato filling me in that her poems were like prophecy and came true in some weird way. So next, the High Priestess Zoey started doing the thing with the elements. First went Air and my teacher, Prof. Damien Maslin. It was crazy seeing all the wind blowing around them, whenever she went to the next one, my dance Prof. Shaunee and they started glowing like they ate a ton of glow in the dark goo and went to a rave. But in a really mystical and pretty way, when Fire was (invoked? that the word?). it continued on as HP Zoey went over to another chick, a pretty blonde one, i nudged Neko, who said her name was Erin Bates and that she was, like a political science teacher. Weird, she does not look the part at all. But i could clearly see it whenever they called Water and there were like, little waves and such all over their feet. (not actually, but it really looked like it) Then, she finally got to my Mentor/ Red HP Stevie Rae. i smelled all of the weird little outdoors-ey smells of grass and all that. i swear i almost fell asleep i was so calm. That is, until HP Zoey called Spirit and it suddenly woke me the hell up and made everyone else all enthusiastic. There was some incense/Herb rope burning. i don't know herbs well so all i can say is that it wasn't weed.( stank or dro) she got more poetry and a speech about being the best we can and our paths with the Goddess and stuff, then for some reason we all got a sip of wine (from the same cup,ew.). It didn't move me as much as the actual circle casting did. After she finished talking, she let them all go back in backwards order and people yelled " Blessed Be!" like we were manic churchgoers. Don't get me wrong, i loved it, It absolutely inspired me. But actions speak louder than words.

/*/*/

I was absolutely amazed at the entire event! i couldn't even begin to accurately express what i felt at it! it was veritably splendiferous! Magick to say the least! Afterwards, my friends and i all went to the dining hall together and talked about it. I still couldn't believe those were my teachers! and the pure awe-inspiring majesty of the High Priestess blew me away almost as much as the visual manifestation of the elements. I guess i spaced out in my thoughts too long because Sasha (Antonio Starlight's Siamese cat/owner) felt like she could bite my sock and remove it from my foot. The cat then proceeded to drag it halfway across the cafeteria before Yoko (Austin Starlight's albino cat/owner) took it and got its head and paw stuck so that Austin had to go over and get her unstuck. my sock was returned and promptly thrown away along with its mate. (Romeo and Juliet socks?) The other fledglings were laughing all the while except for Antonio who felt it was necessary to apologize and cried because of his cat's rude behavior. I told him it was perfectly fine and that the socks get ruined quick anyway, the way i wear them. He is really emotional. But i have to admit, i couldn't help but to find him so undeniably cute like that .(though i swear i'm not gay and if i was and had feelings for him i would never mess up his and Austin's thing by acting on them...it's just that...) So later, we all had to go back to our dorms since it was a school night. When we got there, Antonio went up to his room alone with Sasha and i was left alone with an odd-faced Austin and Yoko. Mostly Austin, who made me go back outside to talk.

"So...i saw you looking at Antonio...With one of _those _looks. i'm just asking, you know i don't care but are you-"

"no, no i'm not! i'm as straight as...a pencil! and i mean a normal one, not the ones with the rubber that bends a lot. Why are you asking? What did i...?"

"it's just that... it seems like he can't control it...he attracts people to easily. they think they fall in love with him even without knowing him...he just sheds one tear and sometimes people, girls and boys, will flock to him like no other. it's fucking insane and it's part of the reason they won't let him have a roommate anymore. And before you ask, no, i'm not one of those people. i fell in love with him. not his strange tear magick."

"are you saying Antonio has a Love/Spirit Affinity of some sort?"

"Along with his Angelic voice, yes. it's my theory, anyway...i haven't told anyone but our circle of friends, so don't breathe a word of it, please. I want to figure it out myself... I want to be able to protect him myself, like a true Warrior or Guardian, you know like Prof. Stark does for High Priestess Zoey? i want to know that i can be there for him. no matter what transpires."

"That's amazing, i respect that and don't worry, i won't breathe a word of this...but just wondering..is there a way to resist his...Love/Spirit Affinity?"

"Just remember who he is and frankly, try not to look at his eyes whenever he cries or his mouth when he sings. Look at his hair or chest, okay?"

"Alright. and, Austin, I don't care what you think, you are a great Warrior for Antonio. "

"..." He kinda blushed, "Really? Well, thanks, Hito."

" I know it's no business of mine, but where were you this morning?" I don't think i thought about what i said before i said it... at all...

"...ehh...Well, you see,i was in Antonio's room and i'm kind of late in my fifth form, and there's this little thing called bloodlust, and..." He broke off and i swear i would not have asked if i knew the answer.

Hell,**I** was blushing by now. "i-i am so sorry i asked you that! i didn't think! and i just...you don't have to answer!"

"Thank Nyx, i really didn't want to fully explain that..." He said, messing up his hair so i could see a little pentagram tattoo on the side of his neck.

"Hey , is that real?"

He got a questioning face, then he realized what i was talking about. "oh, uh, yeah, kindof,...me and Antonio kind of 'prison tatted' ourselves with them..He said in case one of us, uh,well, to remember each other, anyway. his turned red whenever we started...i'll say bloodletting."

"oh, ow. cool, though. hey, can we go back inside? i smell rain"

"You can smell rain?"

"yeah," i said as we re entered the dorm to find Antonio sitting in the hall near our room wearing a pair of soft pink pajamas that made him look even more cute and girlie (control your thoughts, Hito!).

"What's wrong, Ant?" Austin asked him, sitting and holding him.

"i just saw lightning...and i wanted to wait for you, if that's okay," He said, still emotional. don't cry kid...

"oh, okay, well, is it okay if i sleep with Ant again tonight so he doesn't get too scared?"

I tried all i could and failed miserably no to think about the implications of that. "sure, go ahead." I swear i could see Antonio blushing like mad.

"Th-thanks..." he said.

"no problem, kid." no idea why i call him 'kid' but he is younger than me in human terms. so :P.

Not too long after, we all retired to our rooms to sleep (or whatever). I was left wondering if someone could really have a Love/Spirit Affinity.

/*/*/

A/N: so what'd ya think of it? Review as you please 3 i don't wanna be one of those people who witholds a story just 'cause i don't get reviews. merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again3


	5. Messy Me

A/N: so I am at chapter five and I dunno if anyone's read it {besides my "twin brother" :)...oh well, I write it for fun. } so, in this chapter I dunno what'll happen... I don't really think things out and that's why I suck at writing, I guess...sorry I'm a little depressed {not because of fan fiction...} anyway, tell me any mistakes you see, how it makes you feel, anything you want, even if it's just how your day went :) 'kay? Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything with a copyright, so do not sue me :(

Warning: for language and whatever else pops up.

/*/*/

I , Rekkie Sorina Haywood, have decided. I want to be a guy's warrior. Fuck chivalry. I want to be a complete bad ass. I went to my mentor, Stevie Rae, tonight to tell her about it and ask some stuff. Here's how it went:

I went up to her and told her I needed to talk to her alone.

"What for? You feelin' okay?" she said to me, obviously worried.

"yeah, I just had some questions fer ya."

"oh-kay." she said as I dragged her off.

"who is that guy you were all huggy with yesterday?" I asked, having only vaguely seen him a few times aside.

"oh! He's my Consort, Rephaim!" she was all blushin' and cyute. (y'know, for a vampyre teacher/mentor/such and such)

"Consort? Is that like a husband?"

"kinda, I guess...why do ya ask?"

"i was curious, I'm not too good a student with real teachers."

"really? Shaunee and Damien said you're doin' fantastic"

" Yeah,yeah... anyway, I really wanted to ask ya...could a girl be a boy's Warrior? I..." I blushed, thinking of the sweet kid...with his messy black hair and childish eyes... I guess Demi was right about that Lolita complex after all, huh?

" I don't s'pose there's any reason ya cain't. Why's it that ya wanna know? You 'ready like someone?"

"uhh...how long can I stall this?"

"i don't guess too long, if yer serious 'bout this."

"i am serious! I'mma gonna be the bestest Warrior for him everr!"

" I can't rightly doubt it. Tell me however ya think I can help, 'kay?"

So I left that conversation sure that I could be the best protector for my Hito. (though he doesn't know that yet)

/*/*/

"wake up, Hito."

"get off me, Harriat... I don't wanna get up..."

" Who's Harriat? It's Austin here. I came back up here for my wallet and I found out where you were all evening, sleepyhead. Oh, and there's a tall chick with really long hair and an impressive chest waiting for you if that's any incentive."

my ears perked up. "she wearin' cowboy boots?"

"yes, and she has that Texas accent."

I got my half-naked ass out of bed not even wondering how it seemed like I always woke up with a sock in my half unbuttoned shirt. He rushed into a random sweater that had a third former labyrinth and

some black baggy jeans and ran down stairs.

"um, hey, Rekkie."

"hey y'all, Hito." she said. She had her Mark covered and was wearing a really odd outfit today. It was very like a sailor-girl or something. Her legs looked super long...

"so what's up, Rekkie?"

" oh, I , wanted, to go out with you I guess. It isn't a school day so no problem there."

"alright, i'm gonna go ahead and get dressed right then, and my wallet and some shoes...i'll be right back!" I yelled as I zoomed off back to my room to brush my teeth, brush my hair, (twice this week, maybe a record), I changed into a regular gray button-up shirt and some decent-fitting black jeans, as well as,ugh, some shoes...black Tom's to be precise, then I grabbed my cell and wallet. I was now ready, I guessed.

"alright! I'm good!" I said as I got back down stairs. She giggled at me.

"What? I asked.

"you get ready like a girl."

"what?"

"put some cover on your Mark, Hito! i'm takin' you to see somethin' OUTSIDE the school!"

"oh, crap!"

So I went to the bathroom and put some concealer stuff on my face.

"so, where we going?"

"you'll see!" she said, smiling.

So we walked all over the city until we got to a place downtown.

"We're here! C'mon!" she led me to a theatre with a stage.

"where?"

"stay here." She pushed me into a chair and stood in front of me. It was a bitty bit awkward because the first place, she is at least 5-7 inches taller than me. Now she was standing close enough in front of me sitting down that I was kind of on eye level with her crotch. Then she knelt to me and said something that shocked the fuck outta me.

"I, Rekkie Sorina Haywood, think I totally love you and I wanna be able to protect you if you ever get in trouble. I swear!"

That was when I realized we were in a restaurant. With people there. At least she didn't yell enough for others to hear over their own mouths...

"um...you mean,like a Warrior protect?"

"yes. I know it in my heart for some reason, I just know I am s'posed t' protect ya from somethin' that's gonna happen soon. It's just a weird feeling."

At that moment for some reason, I thought of little Antonio and wondered why I couldn't get him out of my head.

"uh...i accept?"

She hugged me so hard that I thought I would die of one of two types of suffocation. I refuse to explain one.

"so, you hungry, Hito? Oh, d'you like Sushi?"

"i don't know, never tried it."

"you will today then! my treat!"

"are you sure? I mean, I brought my wallet..."

"hell yes! I am a strong , independent woman and I want to buy you lunch!"

"okay" I didn't dare refuse. I learned that wasabi is a small amounts only type of sauce (paste) and that fish eggs have the weirdest texture.

/*/*/

I'm glad he accepted. I know it'll happen soon, whatever it is. I dunno what made me do that all of a sudden...

"Heyy!"

"Gato?" I asked, a bit groggy.

"I found you on the internet!"

"where? I'm all over for my undefeated 436 straight pageant record."

"last years Miss America Teen and an episode of Toddlers in Tiaras."

"i hate my mom."

"you were so cute!"

"i looked like a whore, and smelled like an old lady."

"no-uh!"

"really?"

"yo mom's kind of a bitch, but you cool."

"yep"

"i'm watching it with Neko and Antonio."

"seriously?"

"yes."

"i'm comin'"

So I dragged my ass off my bed and went into the room where Antonio had his laptop hooked up. This is the first time I have seen him blatantly cross-dressing in a pink skirt, purple long sleeve shirt, and light brown shoes that matched his eyes. Weirdly nothing clashed.

"hey Rekkie" they collectively said as I pulled up a chair in front of the computer where they had an episode of my shit pageant childhood on. This one was when I was four years old and three feet nine inches tall (taller than the average six year old). my hair was down to my knees and I was over glittered and curled to what my mother called perfection. I won every pageant and the series got too predictable so they kicked me off and gave me a few million in royalties for kicking me outta my contract a year early.

After watching a dance scene I got a light in my head. "hey, is there a talent show here?"

nod yes.

"do you guys know Lucky Star?"

being good little otaku, they nodded yes. "well, you guys know the thing they do at the end..." and my awesome plan came into effect...

/*/*/

Antonio was with the girls so that left me with a worried Austin. It was pretty easy to distract him with video games. Then anime. (not familiar with it myself) , then food, then clothes, and closet reorganizing, eventually homework...this guy's crazy without that kid.

/*/*/

A/N: so, I ended up with a messy chapter 5. even if you aren't into anime, watch Lucky Star (english Dub) , it is really funny. i also wanna make Rekkie more of a bad ass...but am I trying too hard? And would you like to see adorable pictures of Antonio crossdressing? Check my DA if you do :)

Merry Meet, Merry Part. And Merry Met again.


	6. Just a little Random

A/N: so this is chapter six. Sorry I haven't updated in a week or so, I don't entirely know why I haven't. Anyway, I hope you like this, and thanks you allvampirebooksfan for reviewing and the char. (hope you like her) ! 3 blessed be3

Disclaimer: just, yeah I do not own any copyrighted stuff.

Warning: otaku, possible cursing, possible gayness, etc. etc. if you don't like it then GTFO at your own leisure :)

/*/*/

So I was in class today, Modern Dance to be precise, when we had to team up with some girls from different classes to figure our things for dance competitions and the talent show (if we wished to participate). Of course, since I got bumped up a level I was with older fourth former chicks. Gato (r), Neko (b), this chick Shannon (b), and this girl Kazuma (r). Of course, we mostly blew our time thinking of anime/techno dances. We decided on either Caramelldansen or Motteke Sailor Fuku. I vote for the second.

"so, if we do this, are we gonna cosplay?" Shannon asked, having been a cheerleader in her human life.

"of course!" Gato and Neko both yelled enthusiastically.

"I mean, it'd be totally incomplete if we didn't!" Neko said.

"but just the cheer uniforms, right?" Shannon asked.

"Yes! I mean, who wants to dance with a wig on?" Kazuma said, her head itching at the thought.

"so, I guess we have decided on Motteke! Sailor Fuku, then?" I finally inquired, makin' sure we were all on the same track.

"yes." was the unanimous answer.

/*/*/

Me and Antonio were in choir b.s.-ing instead of him teaching me how to sing because he was texting the girls in Dance about plans for the talent show. I am beginning to get the feeling I am now the only kid I know who isn't an anime kid, for one thing, for another, I also get the feeling that I really want to see whatever they are planning.

…

Later, in the dorm, I found my brother/mentor Iroti waiting for me. He was smiling and holding my 4 year old nephew Hiroshi.

"Hey Little Brother." he greeted me.

I looked at them and greeted back, absolutely ecstatic. I hugged him and Hiroshi.

"oh my Goddess! what's up, Iroti? Why's Hiroshi here?"

"Harriat dropped him off to spend some time with me since she had to leave for a student trip today. I also got a little blood, but-"

"i really do not need the details of that. No one ever does."

"agreed, it's just really fun to say it, honestly, but i'm sure you'll learn that when you-... anyway, how've you been doing? Sorry I haven't been much of a mentor, but Tracking is surprisingly time consuming."

"i understand, bro, it's all good."

"so, I hear a girl made a Warrior's Oath to you."

"kind of... I really do love her, I think"

"you should be sure sometime... I remember when I made my Oath to Harriat, she was really weirded out at first, though. Being semi-new to Vamp culture and all."

"you guys are too perfect"

"not at all. We just know each other too well."he said with a sly grin as Hiroshi went off to mess with a Scemo kid dressed in neon and black. Iroti and I laughed like hyenas with down syndrome.

/*/*/

I got to Archery class today and had to wax my bowstring (gotta love Nordic-style re-curve longbows), then replace it with a heavier one anyway and begin using carbon practice arrows, because all of my wooden ones broke and warped. Prof. Stark watched me all class period, probably having heard what I had done to Hito. (y'know, the whole "Girl Warrior" thing?) So, yeah. I have to say, I do like the attention though. Thank you mom. :q .

Later, after classes and stuff, me, Gato, Neko, Shannon, Kazuma, and Antonio met up in an extra dance studio with Antonio's Nerdy iPod and iHome to begin our practice.

So far, I think we did okay, (then again, I am pretty sure we had all watched Lucky star till our brains rotted at some point in time) I took on the role of Miyuki (only because I am the tallest) in our dancing. The Cat Twins (Gato and Neko) were Kagami and Tsukasa by default, Antonio really should be Yutaka. I think Shannon made herself Patricia and Kazuma was probably Misao.

"We need a Konata!"

"how many people were doing this dance in the show again?"

"Well, in the anime I believe there were ten."Antonio answered, then promptly naming them all off.

"we only have six, though." Shannon said.

"I KNOW!"started Kazuma, " WE SHOULD RECRUIT SOME MORE OTAKU KIDS!"

"there are more?" I asked, seriously shocked.

"hecks yeah. You'll see!" Kazuma said with a fun kind of evil grin as we began another practice round.

was way too tired to do anything but sleep for a straight 24 hrs. and miss class the next day.

…..needless to say, I was heavily scolded...by everyone.

/*/*/

so it looks like for a while, I will be doing an operation:occupy Austin thing after school. I have never done all of my homework until now in my life.

When Ant finally came back, though, he was singing in Japanese and falling asleep on Austin's shoulder at the same time. it was too cute for me and I ran up to my room to stuff my head under the pillow and tell myself not to think about Austin's boyfriend that way again.

/*/*/

When I got back from my semi-daily conversation with Stevie Rae, (my mentor/HP) I don't quite know why, but I got one of those feelings that tells you some shit's gonna go down soon...i really just hope that it's the years of over-working, and harsh lights giving me spasms instead...

/*/*/

A/N: so I think this one was kind of short and maybe a little over-otaku-ed...but whatever, I guess this is what happens when an otaku really loves a book series. She writes about it with her manga characters and this other person 3 .so review if you like, the character offer still stands, tell me anything you want to because flames just boil my ramen for me, and 3 may you all blessed be 3


	7. blood

A/N:so, I took a while to update this too... I guess it'll be summer in a couple of weeks though so I'll be updating more often for lack of a life. ('cept June 1-3, A-Kon 23 !) anyway, characters and reviews anyone? (I really do not want to become one of THOSE authors;the ones who won't write unless they get reviews; now do I?) so I hope this gets a bit dramatic... oh, and visit my deviantart for pics and character profiles! .com/

Warning: possible yaoi/gay references, cursing, possible religious blasphemy, bad grammar on purpose, maybe violence? I dunno, jus' warnin' ya.

Disclaimer: If it has a legal copyright, I do not own it. Believe it.

/*/*/

"Wake up every mornin' feelin' like Rihanna . Got my Chris Brown little shiner and I'm all mixed up and get it started oh,...SSSSMMM"

I wake up, hearing that shit. "The fuck is that you rappin' fer , Fuckin' Gato!" I yell, hoping she stops. I get like three more choruses and two verses of a parody/mash-up she wrote. Mother fuck, man. I get out of bed at four on a Saturday and take a shower. Then I put on some random clothes (red shorts and a salmon colored top with my dark brown cowboy boots, I clash like fuck) and leave. I walk around in that aimless way that always seems to make Hito late for class. It seems really peaceful. No wonder the kid always seems so calm... I kinda remember being near this big ass tree by the wall with the trapdoor.

/*/*/

i wake up to Austin freaking about something in a dream he had (he slept in our room last night) I think he said something about a "" ? The guy has a thing for messed up movies. Anyway, after I had him assured that nothing was wrong and we watched this weird movie _the devil's rejects _ and I left on a whim for a regular walk around the grounds. I ran into several teachers and bowed as I needed. After probably a good hour of possible tripping (without drugs) I actually did trip...on a leg. A very long, well-shaped, pale white one...then I looked further. Saw hair. Long. Blonde hair. Except for a couple of long, Long pink streaks. Wait a minute. I crawled up to brush the hair out of her face and I saw her. But her face was odd...

/*/*/

I woke up in a really freaky foresty place. It was really pretty. I felt all spiritual... then I saw her. Err...me. Except with dark red streaks instead of pink ones...and her mark was black. She was kinda freakin' me out. I walked up real close t' her and touched her shoulder. She turned around and I saw her eyes , they were this crazy purple color. She screeched like Jennifer in _Jennifer's body _ did before she ate those guys and puked up that concentrated evil goo.

"The hell was that, missy?"

" I reckon it were you, Rekkie Haywood." she said to me in a creepy , diluted echo of my voice.

"well then, who the hell are you, if I may fuckin' ask?"

"i am Rekkie Haywood."

"oh hell to the no you ain't, I am. What the hell?"

she then grabs me and KISSES me. Like, French kissing. ew. She had a forked tongue. I could taste a vision...of lust and death... I saw my sweet Hito, lying under a tree. With the blood running from his eyes. It was black.

"what the fuck was that you just did?" I slapped that hoe. She fucking bit me! then I felt it...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! what the hell was that I felt when she was chuggin' my blood?

"good god, girl. That's crazy whatcha do t' me?"

"you like it," She said, with one of those sickeningly sweet little smiles on her face.

"it feels like you-" I was stopped by a really fucking crazy tongue down my throat.

I kicked her in the cunt and she scratched my neck. I got her off with another good, swift kick in the ass. She then growled at me. Oh hell.

"the fuck'd ya do that fer, Rekkie!"

"nuthin' 'Rekkie'"

we got into a really good fight before she got me pinned and I spit in her face. She bit me again and I found myself in the school grounds with Hito sitting near me. I realized now that I musta been dreaming...weirdest dream ever. F'shur.

"What you doin' here, Hito?"

"i was out on a walk and I saw you over, okay so I tripped over your leg while I was spacing out like a motherfucker. Sorry for the language, and so, um, I waited for you to wake up..."

"how long?"

"about an hour or so. Not sure, I don't own a watch. But don't worry..." he blushed. "i like to see you when you are asleep"

"yer such a little creeper," I said, patting his hair. It was really soft. Like baby hair.

"so, did you dream?" he asked. Odd.

"i guess I did, it was really weird... there was another me and she was like opposite kindof. And a lesbian. Hey how does it eel to get your blood drank?"

"i have no idea firsthand. Ask someone else. Why?"

"my weird-ass dream."

"oh, well, how was it in your dream?"

"really awesome. Like when yer cravin' chocolate and you get that really good Swiss shit. But about twenty bazillion times better. It was still a creepy dream..." I looked over to see him blushing, probably imagining me getting my blood sucked and getting' all hot an' stuff...gawd, this kid.

"earth t' Hito! Houston speakin'! We got a problem! "

"wh-what?"he jumped.

"yer such a perv, ain't ya?"

"in my defense, I am a teenage guy."

"in my defense, I know a zillion ways to high-kick yer ass."

"scary"

"yes I am."

"that's a good quality in a woman."

"yeah, I don't take shit."

"we should get off the ground"

"okay."

"so what're you doing today?"

"i guess group rehearsal and then I gotta go talk t' Stevie Rae." ( me an' ma mentor were on a first name thing now) I got a weird, sudden thought with a weird voice.

"hey, Hito" I said in a suddenly alluring voice. The kid has a lot a blood to rush to his face.

"yes, Rekkie?"

"about that blood thing..."

"what about it?"

"do you _**wanna**_ feel it?"

he looked at me like he could faint. I then reached even closer to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, got our hair out of the way and bit. _**Oh my good goddess that is the best thing I ever tasted, **_ I thought. As I drank, I noticed everything else get clouded. I remember I heard Hito moan. (oh my goddess he moaned!)

After I was done drinking his blood( I really didn't take much, it just felt like a long time) I found us tangled in grass behind the tree we were previously in front of. Still clothed, but in position to get that out of the way. I saw him, he looked so much like a little bishie Uke right then. Teehee. He was trying to breathe himself back to his usual form of abnormal. I felt under his shirt to find

"the fuck, kid? You have abs?"

"kind of, I do work out when I have nothing better to do. . .just, saying..th-that was amazing. I can't describe..."

"yeah, me too.."

"so, um..."

"i don't know/"

"okay..."

"let's go ahead with our days I guess." I suggested with nothing else in mind. (not to mention I was quite late for practice)

/*/*/

oh fuck, I needed to talk to Iroti after that, so I found him after a straight twenty-seven minutes of wandering around.

"Brother!" I ran to him and grabbed his jacket.

"what;s up, Bro?" he asked casually.

"i-i-i just got my blood sucked by Rekkie. And it was the definition of everything positive to describe a feeling in this universe.i..."

"ah, wow, your first time already,huh?"

"yeah, she was so hot and ….gahhhhhhh"

"tell me all the graphic details you like."

"we didn't go _**that**_ far. We did almost take each other's clothes off..." I blushed guiltily."her breasts were really soft..."

"nice, kid. Just nice."

"ehh..." I am sure I had a nosebleed now.

/*/*/

in practice I couldn't concentrate too good an' I left soon as we got it.

I went to tell Stevie Rae about that dream.


	8. i feel like a mad hippie

A/N: thanks you people who reviewed 3 I feel so awesome when I see that! anyway, I guess, here is chapter eight. I am fairly certain something awkward will happen...i don't really know, so let us see how this goes, together :)

Warning: a lot of cussing (bad habit...), awkwardness possibly, possible yaoi (boy love) , otaku, references to stuff you may or may not know, possible weirdness and violence. That is surely all the warnings I can possibly have for rated T, right?

Disclaimer: if it has a copyright, I do not own it and all rights go to whoever does so please do not sue me D:

Hick grammar dictionary (Hick-tionary): a' = of in most cases

t'= to

:) [and don't get pissy at me, I live in Texas, I hear this shit everyday.]

/*/*/

So, I went to Stevie Rae ASAP to talk to her. I found her out near Nyx's temple. "Hey! Stevie Rae!"

I yelled, running for her in a way that probably looked really freaking goofy from where she was standing. I almost tripped trying to stop myself.

"Well, hey, Rekkie. Whatcha in such a hurry for? Somethin' wrong?" She said with a kind face and sincere voice. I wanted to hug her.

"I jest need t' talk t'you 'bout somethin'...i dunno how important it is, but I gotta feeling I need t' tell you. In private."

"Oh, well, alrighty then. Let's go on inside then, ain't no one in there."

"alright." I said, following her inside Nyx's temple.

"So," She began, "What's it ya gotta talk about?"

"Well, I guess, first off, I kinda drank some of Hito's blood..."

"You mean Hito Warren? 'Roti's li'l brother?"

"yeahs'm. I did...and before that, it's real weird. I passed out by this big-ass tree and had this freaky dream 'r sumthin'. Which is real real weird, since I never had no dreams where I was getting' kissed by some freaky, evil-lookin' version of myself before. An' it's creepy. She said she was me! An' when she kissed me, I saw Hito. Dead. Under that same damn tree. And his blood was black. Like that freaky evil girl a' me's was. What d'you think it means, Stevie Rae? I gotta know, I really don't want any a' that t' happen! I love him! And what the hell's with that tree? Everything I seen was 'round that tree!"

Stevie Rae looked at me, as if she was deciding something. Then she spoke again:

"...D'you happen to mean a gigantic tree next to the trapdoor over by the east wall?..."

She sounded waaay too worried not to scare me a little. "yeah, actually. It was...why? There somethin' wrong with that tree?"

She sighed, sadly. "I dunno, there's a theory, but for some reason we can't do anything 'bout it. That area 'round that tree's real powerful...and Darkness really likes rearin' it's ugly head near it. All kinds a' bad stuff's happened there when I was younger... I really hope nothin's startin' up again."

"What kind of things happened, Stevie Rae?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Neferet evoked Darkness and released a fallen god named Kalona there years ago. All kinds a' horrible things happened as a result and everything almost went to ruin. Heck, we all went to hell and back at some point. Only a few really good things happened 'round that time, like me meetin' Rephaim..."

"Rephaim was evil?"

"Fer his daddy he was, till we saved each other's lives and such. Then he got turned to a human fer the nights...he's still a bird durin' the day, though..."

"i think y'all two gotta nice story there...y'all couldn't a' possibly cared what people thought. Y'all jest knew it was love... I envy that... I sure hope me an' Hito can be like that some day."

"y'all will." she paused and almost face palmed. "we sure got off subject!" she laughed, a bit shallow-like. "Rekkie, I honestly think we need t' tell Zoey 'bout this dream a' your's. It might be important.

"she's all ..nyahh.. though, I don't really wanna..."

"there might be somethin' goin' on, Rekkie. And I ain't gon' tell 'er without ya."

"If you think it's that important, then finnne"

So, we went off and told HP Zoey 'bout my weird-as-hell dream.

Goddess, was that embarrassing. (especially since that PERVERT TRACKER IROTI was there, talkin' t' Zoey)

/*/*/

I went straight to Ant's room after that. (he is the only other guy I know who has had his blood sucked that I know of) mistake. Reason: HIS WEIRD THING THAT MAKES YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM APPARENTLY DIDN'T WEAR OFF OF ME YET AND HE WAS SINGING. So, after I got myself calmed down a bit I took him outside where there was a bunch of people around so I couldn't do anything I would later regret and I told him about my weird new experience of having my blood drank.

" hehehee" He giggled, "so you got drank by that Rekkie girl? How did that happen?"

"it was kind of weird, actually, really sudden. She had just woken up from some weird dream and she asked me if I wanted to feel my blood getting drank. So, yeah. We came back to reality when I hit my head on the back of the tree root I suppose, because that's when she stopped. I _think_ I got to second base."

"wooow, so you had an eventful morning (evening)."

"yeah, I guess so. Weird, I feel different in a weird way."

"i got a home run my first time..."

"you little ho," I said, jokingly.

"yepp. But hey, who cares? I'm European, it's okay."

"it's really weird, you gotta be the first person i've met that is straight from Europe and doesn't have the European nose."

"European nose?"

"yeah, my school had a zillion foreign exchange kids from Italy, Spain, Germany, and France. And for some reason, they all had these long, thin noses that came to a nice looking end. It always made their faces seem longer and more model-like."

"huh, I never noticed that back in Spain."

"You were used to it."

"is my nose okay?"

"you look like the tannish version of a porcelain doll."

"spray tanning sucks, but I can't easily natural sun tan anymore."

"still looks good."

"thanks" He said, "hey, speaking of things people don't notice, do you think HP Stevie Rae and Rekkie notice each others accents?"

"you know, it is so weird I have never thought of that."

"i noticed it when I saw them talking together once. It was so weird hearing the two twangs. I mean, they sound a itty bitty bit different, but still!

"i get what you mean, kid. I really wanna ask them now."

"me too. It's like an itch. Except it's rude, obnoxious question."

"yeah, they're always like that."

"i like talking to you, Hito"

"i like that you actually talk to me now, Antonio."

"Sorry, it takes me awhile to get used to people.."

"that's fine," I said, smiling.

"cool. Hey, you know it's parent night tonight?"

"my parents are dead."

"ahh, so is anyone else visiting you?"

"well, I do have six siblings and a nephew. Only my older sister will actually come though, but she'll bring my nephew to see his daddy."

"The Tracker?"

"yeah."

"i see. How old is your sister?"

"18"

"how old is your nephew?"

"about 4, she was kind of young"

"eh, I can kind of understand that happening."

"yeah, so what about your family?"

"i have my parents and a younger sister. My parents consider her the son though, and me the daughter. It makes sense for us, though. Me and my sister are both respectively gay and lesbian. My parents are really nice about it, though and they just go with it, the son/daughter thing is really more of a family joke."

"that's cool. I told my mom I didn't like being Catholic and I thought some stuff was pretty messed up and she put me on even more bible study."

"that sucks, my parents are somewhere between Catholic and Agnostic. They don't really think that there's necessarily a God, but they do accept the possibility and were both raised Catholic."

"i like that. I guess that's what I was before Nyx."

"Nyx is the only real one to me."

"me too."

"what were we just talking about?"

"i don't remember"

We busted out laughing. He curled up in a ball as he did so, he was laughing so hard.

/*/*/

Oh my Goddess, my night got weirder. Apparently tonight also just happened to be the night each month that our parents were invited. .

I went ahead with Gato and Neko to see their like, whole family (it was weird, seriously), their mom, dad, aunt, uncle, aunt-by-marriage, and their cousin and her grand parents. What the hell. They all really clicked and shit though, so whatever. They were all really nice. (and their freaking cousin looked like a quarter black version of the vocaloid Lily) I socialized with them as long as I could before I heard the world's loudest pageant mom voice.

"REKKIE, GIT YER LIL ASS OV'R HERE AN' SAY HI T'YER MOTHER!I GOT YOU ANOTHER PAGEANT! THIS'NE'S MISS TEXAS"

Gooooooooooooooooooooooooood, did she suck.

"coming, mother." I said in a perfect girl voice. (lots of practice)

"There yoo are! now, you gotta-" I clocked her in the jaw.

"will you stfu already? I am not doing Miss Texas."

"WHAT THE HELL YOO SAYIN'? YOU ARE GONNA GO AND YER GONNA BE MISS TEXAS AND THEN YOO ARE GONNA BE MISS AMERICA!"

"no, I ain't."

"YOO!"

"Hello, Mrs. Haywood"

Hito saved the day. I love him.

""now, who the hell are you?" my mother brashly stated.

"I am Hito, um Rekkie's...friend"

"a little faggot like yoo?" Mother.

"YOU BITCH. No , mooom, he is my BOYFRIEND. As in, I am SEXUALLY attracted to him. Ain't that right, Hito?"

"uhh, y-yeah. And I am verry sexually attracted to her too!"

Poor-ass kid was freakin' blushing.

"YOO LITTLE WHORE WAIT TILL YER DADDY FINDS OUT!"

"and what? He'll ignore me? Like he has for the past 16-17 years now? Yeah, I don't care. Hey, Hito, why don't you show me some wine and your family? They both sound fantastic right now."

"you do know we can't get drunk" he whispered as I led him away and let my mom simmer.

"thank you, kid. You came right on time, that damn old hag was fixin' t' make me go be Miss Texas."

"no problem, Rekkie. So, are we really going out, or-"

"yes. If you wanna"

"yes."

"sweet." I kissed him on the cheek. "show me your family,"

"okay!" he said brightly. We walked clear across to find a really pretty girl that looked like a girl Hito with blue hair streaks, a creepily identical toddler, and THAT PERVERT TRACKER.

"YOU ASSHOLE!WHY'D YOU MARK ME WHILE I WAS CHANGIN' OUT FER P.E.?" I almost jumped the s.o.b.

"It isn't his fault!" Hito explained the weirdness of Trackers to me. Apparently, when someone needs to be marked it is a serious NOW situation and he feels a lot of pain if he doesn't. So, it isn't exactly his fault...but STILL.

"okay. Okay, i'm sorry fer bitchin'..so my name is Rekkie Haywood." polite curtsey ."what are y'all's names?"

the girl-Hito went ahead and intro'ed me.

"my name is Harriat Kaysen. I am Hito's older sister. This is my baby, Hiroshi. That 'pervert tracker' is my fiance, Iroti. Nice to meet you, Rekkie."

"are you sure all you guys are white?" I burst out saying this without thinking, as you could look at them and SWEAR that they were a family of Asians.

"We are actually all fully White, except Iroti is a fourth Chinese, so Hiroshi is an eighth, but that's it."

"i am so sorry for asking that"

"it's okay, we actually get that a lot" she said, sighing and laughing. So nice! I love his sister!

"okay, well, it was still rude of me..."

"Rey-rey!"

"who?" something grabs my leg. I look down and see the little toddler kid, Hiroshi.

"oh, hey Hiroshi" I reply to the weird 'rey-rey' name.

"i think he likes you," Iroti said.

"me too!" Harriat agreed.

The little kid grabs my hair and yanks it.

"Rapunzel!" he screams.

"the hell?"

Harriat gets the kid off of me and I braid my hair. Hoping to prevent another incident like that.

"so sorry! We watched _Tangled _ before we came here!"

"nah, it's okay. I wanna get all of this cut off soon anyway. I just been too chickenshit to do it- oh! Shit! Sorry fer cussin' in front a' yer kid!"

"it's fine," Iroti says. "He's probably heard it all between me and everyone else."

"gawd, I suck with nice people."

Hito sniggers at that.

"aww, am I funny?"

"sorry, Rekkie"

"nah, s'okay. You kinda suck with bitchy people."

"like your mom?"

"Hito!" Harriat scolds.

"Naw,naw! It s'okay! she's a huge bitch! You hear that woman yellin' in there? That was my mom.

"oh-kay"Harriat says, almost sympathetically.

"well, I guess we gotta get Hiroshi home, he's tired, and human, so..."

"alright, nice meetin' y'all!"i say, as they leave, hugging me and Hito, then going to their car and driving off, waving good-bye. (after Iroti whispered something to Hito...hmmm)

Afterward, me and Hito went to our other friend's families to bug them. To no avail, they enjoyed the company. Austin's family was pretty much his dad and a couple of cousins. Antonio's family was one of those weird married couple with a boy and girl children like on TV, but Logo-fied. (apparently Antonio's sister Maria is gay too). I didn't see Shannon or her parents, but Kazuma had a brother visit. He was kinda cool.

Later in the night, me and Hito went and stared at stuff together. (he is the spacey-ist kid ever ; the only book character I could really compare him to is M&M from _That Was Then, This is Now*_ ..heehee, they even look alike...)

/*/*/

_**Rekkie and I might actually be a good couple**_, I thought, as I gazed up at the night sky. I breathed in deeply and caught a piece of stray black hair in my mouth. Then I debated whether or not I should get a haircut. I decided no, liking the _Karkat Vantas*_ look. I lie down in the grass with my eyes closed and before I have time to drift off, I feel a kiss on my lips. It tastes like wine and feels very soft . Then, she totally invades my mouth and I soon have my arms around her waist and hers around mine. We lie there making out for a while, since everyone else was busy with relatives and such. We wrap our legs around each others and eff up our hair. We pull away for air and start laughing. Then we stay there for the rest of the time before she has to leave (the Red ones have to leave early so they don't burn up and die, I believe.)

"i really do love you, y'know" she says, softly.

"i love you too, Rekkie." I reply, with a feeling that it is true.

At some point, we finally hear a yell and a bus horn; Rekkie has to leave, so we kiss once more and she heads off.

..I'm gonna have a hard time sleeping today.

/*/*/

Me and Hito had one of those inexplicably sweet, loving, simple nights. Until the bus came. (damn it all!) so, I climbed aboard with Gato and sat down. She was talking about how her cousin was wantin' to hang out with us more. Her own mother was fine as long as she could still wake up at 6 a.m. Every morning for school. They apparently got to weekends. So, now we have a 12 year old human girl in our routine. Her name is Kida (like from Atlantis*) and she has weirdly soft blonde hair, green eyes, and a really light variety of caramelled skin. (she's like ¼ black, ¾ white as fuck).

I told Gato as long as she can get it, then she was golden.

We got back to our room and Gato began to interrogate me on how I spent the night after my mother.

"i went and hung with Hito and his family. They all look the same, like the carbon copy children in this book*"

"seriously? Half of my family doesn't even look related"

"that's probably because you have the most multiracial families on the face of Oklahoma, Gato."

"true dat." we continued talking about family ethnicities and she learned that someone can be 5 different kinds of white.

…

"So, what'd ya do after ya went to talk with Hito's family?"

"We had super fun quiet hippie time."

"What? Did you smoke somethin', girl?"

"not at all, actually. I mean, me and him, we just sat and lie in the grass spacing out. We did kinda make out a little, but we didn't get anywhere. It was just nice. I wonder if he knows he gets nosebleeds around me?"

"Nosebleeds?"

"yeah, like he's nervous or somethin' I guess."

"that don't sound good..."

"why? If he dies, ain't he gon' turn to one a' us?"

"not always."

"now ya got me worried!"

"well?"

"i'm not as happy anymore. You buzzkill"

"shut up." she said as she stepped off the bus. I followed her closely behind and we went to our room. I couldn't sleep that night anymore, I was thinking about all the black blood coming from Hito's eyes...

/*/*/

A/N:so, I hope that turned out well? If anyone cares, the character/yourself thing is still going on if you wanna be in here. Anyone can be made a character :) and i'll give ya props :) if you wanna see drawings of the characters, go to tabitab on DA, where I submit the occasional random drawing and/or character profile.

Stuff I referenced:

the book _that was then, this is now._ By S.. Amazing book. I cried at the end for some reason. My favorite character is in fact M&M. If you read it, you know.

* Karkat Vantas is a space troll from MS Paint Adventures (AKA Homestuck) if you see a pic of him, Hito's hair is pretty damn similar.

Kida is the name of the b.a. Princess of Atlantis in the 2001 film: Atlantis: the lost empire. It is in my top Disney movies (_Meet the Robinsons_, _Mulan_, and _Tangled_ are some of the others)

*and finally. The 'carbon copy kids' ; this is another reference to the book _that was then, this is now._ By S.. In the book, the main character refers to M&M's family as looking like"carbon copies" because they all have black/gray eyes; long, black hair;and there are a zillion kids and they all look generally the same. (kawaii desu!)

Anyway, that was long, but I wanted to be sure you weren't left confused. (I have been, but then again I am easily confused)

merry meet, merry part and merry meet again?


	9. beginning, end, and confusion

A/N: thanks you those who reviewed this chapter! I have to say I like writing this story. um...if you want to see drawings of the characters I use, go to tabitab on DA ; if you want a character put in, let me know, as they will be used; and I don't know what I am about to write here 3...(by the way, every 3 was supposed to be a heart) ...is it bad that I love the names of my chapters?...

Warning: possibly confusing references, bad grammar for purposes involving accents, and anything you can put in rated T, really...a lot of swearing, possible blasphemy, possible gayness..possible violence, you know, the whole thing there.

Disclaimer: copyright= not mine.

/*/*/

The next few days seemed too normal for me, I was bored as shit. School was out a few days due to something academic being hosted here, though. The only thing I really did was go to practice for our school talent show dance thing. Shannon didn't show up a few times, so we were all getting worried, since she didn't have a roomate so no one would really know what's up if something happened...

The little girl, Kida (okay so she is like twelve, whatever), is really awesome at memorizing stuff. She got it down in the first practice round. She's all cute and short!

"hey, Kida ya doin' okay?"

"yeah! I like this! the dance is from Lucky Star, right?"

"yep."

"cool! what are we all gonna wear?"

"i dunno yet, but we are dressing up!" Kazuma said excitedly, shaking the small gold Drill team style pom poms.

"can I design something that is a bit more...House-of-Night-y?" Kida asked real politely.

"sure, why the hell not." I said, wondering what she would try to design.

"I'll help with the sewing and measurements!" Antonio chirped.

"awesome" I replied.

"Sweet!" she hopped around and started to do the arm-twirling-hopping-on-one-leg-sideways thing that you do at a couple points in the dance. WHERE IS A CAMERA WHEN YOU NEED IT?

"How much sugar you had today, Kiyadakash*?" Gato asked in response.

"uhh, I ate a box of vanilla yan-yan earlier." she said, without stopping.

"niice, cous'" Gato said.

"verry niiice." Neko echoed.

"hey, hey, hey! there's a really really cool thing on the ceiling!" Kazuma shouted.

"What is it?" the rest of us looked up to see a large milar balloon. Up near the rafters of the high ceiling.

"how long has that been there?" Neko asked.

"I saw it last year," Kazuma said, "it's the 'Jesus Balloon'.*"

" 'Jesus Balloon?" I asked her, kinda weirded out."

"yeah, it's just a name my friend came up with before she drowned to death in her own blood."

"oh, uh, sorry..."

"it's fine, she's with Nyx. And she was pretty warped anyway. She got put on depression meds when she was five"

" Dayumn." Gato said. "i remember her, Merciful Grace Sanderson, right?"

"That's what her parents named her. Her new name was apparently like Attrise Reylan though. She was super Christian and not so cut out for being a vamp..."

"Why didn't anyone ever call her Attrise?" Neko commented.

"She never felt like an 'Attrice' she was always just 'M.G.' to all of us." Kazuma said, looking a little sad.

"H-Hey!" Kida yelled in fake cheeriness, clearly fighting tears. "We should practice more, right?" She was shaking her body all up in the air, probably nervous as hell.

"Yeah," I said, "we really should"

"Si!" Antonio agreed, "muy fabuloso!" he was straight-up crying. Again, camera?

"Okay!" I yelled, to get everyone into order. "Let's start!"

…

After practice, I went and decided to go to Hito's room. I walked right through the boys' dorm and around the halls 'til I heard the sound of Galaxian*. And Austin. I walked to that room and it had their names posted on a whiteboard in black marker. "Austin Starlight-'The Blond one' ; Hito Warren- 'The Hippie'" _nice nicknames, _I think to myself as I barge right in. " Hey Hito, Austin, 'sup?" I walk over to the floor near Hito's beanbag chair and sit. It's his turn in the game and he seems really focused. Weird, since that game is so slow that I could probably go back to my dorm and change out of my dance clothes and come right back and there would still only be one enemy ship attacking. Seriously.

His ship gets shot and it is Austin's turn. "Hey, Rekkie, sorry I didn't say 'hi' back, I was trying t see if I could break the high score"

"you nostalgic little dork," I tease, "it's okay, so did you?"

"not even close" he says, smiling. "i suck really bad at video games."

"Who put that score on your game pack?"

"my sister."

"the one that looks just like you?"

"yes."

"that's awesome."

"shut up, hey, do you have any siblings?"

"no, I guess my parents went stale after I was born."

"that is a weird way to put it."

"i know."

"nice," Austin remarks, "i have like two half sisters and a half-brother"

"your mom or dad?"

"mom" he said, "but I lived with my dad."

"ahh." I said, "is he cool?"

"got me into Horror movies and weird stuff at a young age."

"very nice," I said as his thing died and GAME OVER flashed on the screen.

"Who won?" I asked.

"Me/Austin" they answered.

"cool. Can y'all guys play a cooler game?"

"like what?" They asked.

"Weell, first of all, you are playing on a Nintendo 64 of all game consoles, extremely outdated."

"i have a Wii" Said Austin, "do you wanna play, guys, or should I go?"

"nah, stay set down and play."

"oh!" Hito gasped, "would you like my seat, Rekkie? I'm sure you gotta be uncomfortable on the floor."

"Hell no, i'm good, but thanks, those things always swallow my voluptuous butt."

"oh-kay?"he says, as we start to dig through Austin's box of games, and he hooks up the Wii.

/*/*/

"What the-? Damn, Rekkie you kicked my ass!" I said as we finished another round of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"See? Even Princess Bitch can be be useful." Rekkie grinned.

"She kicked my ass, too, Hito." said Austin, who was using Falco.

"i feel a little better, hearing that," I said, "but maybe I should use someone who isn't Pikachu?"

"I'm using Sheik" Rekkie reported, choosing her character.

"I'm gonna see how Sonic fares," Austin chose.

"uh," I looked at them and kinda blindly chose King Dedede.

….i didn't know how to use the character and lost again, and again. Then it became four in the morning.

"hey, don't you need to leave, Rekkie?" Austin said.

"what time is it?" Rekkie asked, still into beating a CPU Ice Climbers with her Toon Link.

" a bit after four."

"shit," She said.

"what?" I asked.

"i think I missed the bus to the Red Dorms"

"isn't that really bad?"

"Yeah, how light is it out now?"

"still night time, practically."

"then let's go, I need to catch it if I can."

"is it bad that I just now noticed that you are wearing a sports bra and shorts?" I said, without thinking.

"huh, I really thought you were being polite the past three hours."

"i think I need to lay off the video games" I said.

"your nose is bleeding" Austin pointed out.

"What?" I yelled, "AM I DYING?"

"i think it' s more of a nervous thing, actually." Rekkie said.

"It's like _Naruto_." Austin said, I really need to start watching stuff to get what they are talking about.

"I know, right?" Rekkie said, laughing.

"do we still need to get you to the bus?" I asked. Then I heard a double cat meow.

"Hey Kagamines!" Rekkie said, loving on the cats (you know, petting and scratching).

"haven't seen you two in a while," Austin commented.

"hey y'all two, could I jest stay here? I'm shore these two came here so I could."

"sure, why not? I'm in Ant's room half the time, Austin agreed, "but are you sure it's dark enough here?"

"if you pull the black curtains, I'm sure I won't burn up and die."

"alright. see ya, I'm gonna go find Antonio."

"See y'all." Rekkie said.

And Austin left us. Then a thought struck me.

"What are you gonna do about clothes for school tomorrow? You do know it starts back up again?"

"i can go borrow some from Neko."

I pictured that, true: Neko wears a smaller size than Rekkie. By quite a bit.(...especially in the uhm, bust area...)

and as if reading my mind, she says, "She has some of Gato's clothes in her room. They'll fit me."

"okay." I said.

"you know you have really awesome blood?"

"thank you?" I say, not entirely sure what to say to that.

"do you think you like blood yet, Hito?"

"probably not," I said, "I've only been a Blue fledgling for a few weeks."

"Wanna try?" she asked me. I am sure I was blushing.

"If you really want to.." I said.

"fuckit," She said, "you want me to suck yours-blood- that is?"

okay, she really wanted some blood sucking to go on... so did I...

"yes"

And we kinda went at the whole she-cut-me-up-a-bit-and-sucked-my-blood-then-we-rotated-that-with-making-out-and-groping thing. I really never expected this to happen in my whole life.

I am so glad I never passed out.

/*/*/

I really have no idea what came over me. I think I'm just glad Hito's so easy... I mean, that sounded wrong, I suddenly felt like ….anyway I reeeeally wanted him. He tastes so sweet! I wonder if he has high blood sugar or if it's supposed to be like that? (maybe it's 'cause he's too damn sweet? Heehee)

Anyway, so, yeah, I think we may have gone up a base with this one...yeek. I got enough of his blood to satiate myself and we ended up on his bed (don't ask me how) and I stole all of his blankets.

…

So, the next morning we went to school. I went to Neko's dorm and borrowed one of Gato's old shirts that had the third former thing on it.

"Thanks, Neko. I'm so glad y'all guys kept these things." I told her, she asked:

"why weren't you at the Red Dorm?"

Rin and Len meowed at her.

"i was at Hito's"

"What? Isn't that against some rule? I mean, why?"

"i missed the bus playing video games with him and Austin."

"what happened?"

"me and Hito slept together-but not quite with each other, y'know, yet. I did take some of his blood though."

"you crazy."

"yep. I am."

"i hope you ain't in trouble for this."

"me too. I'm pretty sure if I get banished, i'll die some way."

"that ain't too pleasant."

"hell no it ain't." I say, getting a plaid mini skirt on over my work out shorts. "so, you ready?"

"yeah. I am."

and we heard them. Rin and Len hid behind me as me and Gato looked down the hall to find Kazuma crumpled on the floor in front of Shannon's room. She was shaking.

"what's wrong?" Neko asked her, we both rush-walked to her side. She pointed inside.

We found Shannon. Dead. On the floor, covered in blood and absolutely rotten.

"she musta died durin' the day.."

"while we was all sleepin'"

"..f-f-four days ago..."Kazuma stuttered and puked. Neko held her hair back and told me to get a teacher. I took the opportunity to run the fuck out , puke up my own guts, and then rush over to Stevie Rae, who was already in class.

"Stevie Rae!"

"where were you, Rekkie?" she asked, then she saw my face. I was probably bawling. "what's wrong, Rekkie? Sweetheart?"

"Sh-Shannon, the fourth former girl, she's dead."

"Take me to her." Stevie Rae said a bit flatly, though obviously not uncaring. I took her to the dorm, where we also already found HP Zoey and Prof. Stark.

"What's goin' on?" Stevie Rae asked Zoey.

"Well, I guess you know this girl is dead."

"yes, Rekkie told me, that's why we rushed over back here."

I looked into the room again. Shannon was gone. So was the mess. And come to think of it...

"Where are they?" I asked.

"who?" asks, "your friends?"

"Yes, my friends. Also, where the hell is Shannon? I know like hell I only been gone two minutes."

"she had to be taken out. She had been dead for some time and we have to tell her parents.." Zoey said, with obvious sadness. "it's horrible, but often times inevitable when a fledgling dies. We have to accept it whether we like it or not. Never forget, though."

"yeah," Stevie Rae said, "never."

"another thing was kind of weird about it, though." Prof. Stark said, "did you notice her blood?"

"Shouldn't it be darker after she's been dead awhile?" HP Zoey asked, with a really worried face.

"But not black." Stark pointed out. I wonder if they remembered I was there.

"black blood?" I asked, "uh...do you remember that weird dream..."

"but that was Hito you saw, right?"

"uh, yeah, but, I mean...i ain't no oracle"

Stevie Rae's phone started to ring. Country music. She answered, "Hey-llo?"

There was a bit of conversation that I guess was mostly on the other side. She put her phone down.

"Kramisha's got a new poem."

"what?" Zoey asked, "what was it about ?"

" I dunno, She says she's gonna be here soon.."

"Okay.."

"you never answered me where my friends were."

"Sorry, they're down stairs."

"thanks." So I took that chance to GTFO.

I found my friends all messed up on/near a couch in the back, whispering. Ant, Austin, and Hito were also there now, as well as Gato, Neko, and Kazuma.

"Are y'all okay?" I asked.

"i don' know.." Neko answered, "'s hard to say. We's all been in the same class since we're third formers last year..it's kinda weird to get through third form to fourth form and still have people dyin'..it just don't seem to happen as often."

" but it does," Austin began, "even in my year. Even Fifth and Sixth former kids die. You're never safe 'til you get through the Change."

" I remember my brother telling me things like that when he was still here..he had a room mate die when he was in his Third form, eventually his room mate was replaced by another kid when he was in his Fifth form. He told me that when a kid dies that we should never forget them, but we should also remember to forget sometimes."

"i don't get it." Kazuma stated.

"it means, that we should keep them in our hearts without letting their death rule our lives. Basically live and let die."

"you are entirely sure your brother ain't a poet?" Gato asked, having had Kramisha as her mentor in her Third form.

"i am sure. Believe me, he is really deep, but he says it's because he has an old soul."

" i'd like to meet your brother" Ant said.

"He's really cool, "Austin said, "the guy doesn't know that he knows everything."

"that's an interesting way to put it." Hito said, "you know him?"

"he was my first room mate, kid. It's kinda weird how a few months after he completes the Change, you get Marked."

" very."

" So what are the adults doing up there?" Kazuma asked.

" investigating, apparently she had black blood. And Kramisha has a new poem."

" What?" Gato said, "What's it about?"

"i don't actually know, yet." I said.

"I vote we go upstairs and see what the hell is going on." Austin said, all cool and leader-like. (too bad he's gay, jkjk I like Hito.)

We all followed him like he was the red power ranger. (I would be orange )

when we got back up there they and a few of the others were there, Rephaim even, as well as Profs. Bates, Cole, Maslin, Twist, and some human chick with amazing blonde hair holding with some gigantic vamp. Kramisha was holding a piece of light purple paper with some cursive scrawl on it. We all walked up to them (yes, all 7 of us) and I kinda asked:

"what the hell's goin' on?"

I got some real funny looks fer that. ( an' not funny haha either)

"who the fuck is that?" the human asks. "and why is she demanding to know what the hell?"

"She's my Fledgling," Stevie Rae started, " Rekkie Haywood."

/*/*/

A/N: this took way too long and I am so sorry for that! I was gone for like a week and besides that I went to an anime convention and I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter...i hope this is okay... um, anyway, enjoy and here are the *s:

Kiyadakash: the actual name of princess Kida in Atlantis: the lost empire.

Jesus balloon: an actual thing from my 9/10th grade years. Seriously, this balloon was insane. I do not remember who gave it that name.

Galaxian:the predecessor to Galaga.


	10. this is getting weird, isn't it?

A/N: the last chapter had a horrible ending that I reeally hope to make up for in this chapter! review as you please, suggestion box open, if you want me to use a character of yours/kill it off then tell me stuff, yada yada; I hope I can write something enjoyable. And thanks you all who reviewed!

Warning: anything you can cram into a T rated story, for real...Dawg.

Disclaimer: copyright=not mine.

/*/*/

"I cain't b'lieve they fruckin' kicked meyout! whadda fuck they thank they doinhg?" Rekkie erratically screamed after being kicked out of the entire situation for starting shit with the Prophetess Aphrodite. Nyx...what the hell...

Naturally, I left the scene along with her, just as the Warrior, Darius went with Aphrodite.

"Rekkie, what in hell came over you?"

she looked at me like I was stupid. Like short bus and foam helmet. (not to offend anyone, I used to know this really nice "special" kid when I was in kindergarten)

"they wouldn't let me help when I was the only person who knows about the black blood! and they were kinda makin' me feel like we were just meddling kids. According to the newbie history books, they were meddlin' ass kids too once!" She fumed for a bit and I had to try really hard to withhold blood...gahh... eventually, though, our friends were let out and we saw the adults leave.

Later we all met up at dinner. Antonio was asleep on Austin's shoulder after a few bites of gelato. I don't even know where it came from, but yes. It was there.

We didn't discuss anything about Shannon's death that night. But we "blues" made a point to meet up around one the next day (as in day) and investigate.

"What the hell are us "reds" go'n do then ? We cain't go outside at daytime!"

" Simple," Austin began, "we tell you all what we find. And since we also have Iroti-a fully changed vamp who happens to be close to Zoey- we have an advantage, in a way. Along with the fact that Rekkie is the only one with a damn clue about the fucking black blood. Right?"

"kinda. I get a feeling..." she pauses, cuts across her arm across-the-river style and sees her blood seep out. Her black blood.

"what in the-?" both cat girls say in astonishment.

"that explains one thing..." Austin mumbles.

"well," Rekkie begins, "lets see how this goes." we all sit there really quietly until we see it stick her wound together and sew itself up.

"holy fuck." she says.

"looks like something kakuzu did?" Austin says, probably making another anime reference.

"cool, like that chick in the movie, Jennifer's Body!" Kazuma said, trying her damnedest to sound happy.

"yep."

"how did no vamps see that?" I ask, totally perplexed by the situation. Seriously. At my old school, they took the **plastic knives** away because of some crazy (probably tweeking) kids trying to cut themselves with them or something *.

That got everyone else thinking with like "wtf" faces.

Though, the conversation eventually got taken to another subject.

….

I was awoken at about noon by my room mate and his cute boyfriend. I had to untangle my leg from my shirt. _Do I do freaking yoga in my sleep?_ I ask myself as I get up and go to brush my teeth. I notice I remind myself of Karkat* in the morning (fucked up black hair, dark circles under my eyes, shitty disposition)...weird. Heh. So I put mark concealer on and change into a basic black long sleeve tee shirt and my white cargo pants. (why Iroti thought to buy these for me, I will never know) along with some nicely clashing navy blue socks that I will never wear again.

We head off to the place we were set to meet in town. I finally realize that seriously, Neko is the only "Blue" girl. Really. But with her is Iroti, my sister (also very useful), and the girl, Kida. (I can't exactly say little, she's **MY** height)*

"good afternoon," Antonio greets everyone, curtseying. (he got extra sleep, so he's happier I guess)

"afternoon," my sister says, greeting him back.

"so what's the objective of this investigation?" My sister asked.

"well," Austin began. "one side will search for anything involving creatures with black blood. Another side will directly investigate the body of the dead for clues, and the last will find connect with the "Reds" and all of us will figure it out."

"so how are the teams going? We have 1,2,3,4,...7 people." My brother pointed out.

"well, since Kida and Harria are human, they would be best with the job more suited to daytimers. Research. They are awake when broader libraries are open. That okay, kid? Ms. Kaysen?"

"don't call me that, Aussie! I am the same age as you!"

"it's still weird how varied the ages of marking are" Antonio says, noting the fact that he's fourteen and though Austin was only a couple grades above him, the age gap is five years. "so not like High School was..."

"Nope," my brother says, "i was actually around fifteen when I was Marked, hence my currently being nineteen."

"so I was sixteen then, heh." Austin says, "how did I not think about that?"

"i am sixteen," I say, "i thought it was a pretty average age."

"normally only fifteen and sixteen year olds, to be honest. But the range is really thirteen to eighteen."

"Hell~o! How the HELL did we get So off topic Here?" Neko yells, trying to bring us all back to focus.

"sorry..." we all mumble.

…

so after Neko got our asses back in gear we did investigating. Me and Antonio were on comm. Duty. (AKA" run around and tell people stuff) Austin, Neko, and Iroti were on "autopsy duty".

.."Hey, Hito."

"What?" I ask the pretty purple cased Droid phone with the little apple charm on it. (Antonio's phone)

"We need you and Ant back here, we found something."

"on it." so Iroti hung the phone up on me and I woke Antonio up and we went to the side near the media center. (on-campus meeting place)

"what did you find?" I asked. Iroti handed me his phone. It was on this really crazy photo.

"what?" I asked again.

"her mark." Austin said. "it's filled in black."

"why?" I asked unwittingly.

"no fuckin' clue."

"reminds me of when my sister died and became a Red. But she wasn't nothin' like that." Neko said.

"well then. This is going to be a clusterfuck by time we figure anything out." my brother remarked. Then his hand curved out and the marking on it flashed something.

"shit. 963 Sitting Duck Ct. ,Tx...gotta go...i'll be back!" and my brother went off to mark some kid.

"He left his phone with me" I said. Austin groaned, remembering a recent incident where after I borrowed his phone I fell asleep and somehow his brand new iPhone7 (((remember this is supposed to be after all the blah))) ended up in the fishbowl with the battery casing open (somehow, even though it was one of those new indestructible phones) . He was still a little ticked and vengeful for it. (the phone itself was over $400, not to mention apps, add-ons, and service, as well as new replacement fees)

"hell no, kid." he took it from me. "i'll return it to him tomorrow. You will not kill another phone."

"i understand...i wonder where mine went...?"

"you can use mine if you need," Antonio offered.

"no, Austin's right. I am like awful with technology."

"fair enough." he said. And we resumed.

" So how are we going to figure this out during the day? "

"by guessing,"Austin answered. "we don't have an origin or evil mistress or any of the obvious bullshit our predecessors had."

"why don't we have them help?" Antonio asks.

"maybe we just aren't supposed to trust them? I mean, it's a pretty consistent thing in teen books" Neko said, weirdly.

"i was thinking because they're virtually useless." Austin said. "they barely know about the Red kids unless they are Red. Fuck, I probably know more about the kids who are Mark-Red than HPZ does."

"you're a little ruthless," I not-so-wisely said.

"I have the fuckin' right to it." he said before mumbling something and walking ahead to find more clues.

"He's upset..." Antonio stage-whispered.

"Sorry"

"no! It's fine!" Antonio said, before catching up and leaving me and Neko to figure something out.

/*/*/

"I hate that I can't really help anything." I told Gato.

"Me too..i can't think about it too much. Why you figure you got that freaky black blood, though?"

"Satanic ritual gone wrong?"

"You be watchin' way too many movies."

"i agree."

"Hey, can I come in?" asks a a hollow, though fuller voice from right outside.

"oh, yeah. C'mon Kazuma." I say once I see who it is. Weird voice.

She walks on in and sits at the foot of my bed next to me and Gato. She looks different somehow...

"Rekkie. Gato. Do you know who I am?"

"uh...Kazuma?" I ask giving what I hoped to be an extremely obvious answer.

"N-N-N-" Gato spurts the answer, somehow. "Nyx?"

"In a way." She smiled in an odd way. "i am both of us. Nyx and Kazuma reside. I have come to tell you something about what you will face here. Rekkie. You have pure Darkness running through your veins. Your other self- the Black Marked one, she **is **that Darkness. And your friend, Shannon...she has become it all through her soul. You will all have to find where your own destinies are in this. I could only tell you this now. Blessed you be." she said with a sad smile before visibly dissipating and leaving a sleeping Kazuma to drop onto my leg.

"That was a mindfuck." Gato said, "who the hell knew Nyx up and possessed people?"

"i didn't... it's weird...why the fuckk is "Darkness" in me?"

"maybe it's like that _Molly Hartley_ movie ? Did yo mamma sell your soul to demons when you was a baby?"

"i don't fucking doubt it, but in any case, we gotta tell the others."

"already texted Neko to get them here."

"good..."

Rin and Len curled up on my feet as if trying to warm me up inside from out, I suppose. I pet them a bit, thinking about how to kill myself without killing myself. I bet they never fuckin taught that in school.

I stared up at the ceiling until they got there and such I guess. Gato went ahead and told them all the messed up biznasty going on and we began discussing stuff.

" How does all of this exactly tie in?" Austin asked. "so Rekkie is the good and bad guys? And what the fuck Nyx possessed Kazuma? So freaky."

" Did Nyx say anything about us?" Neko queried.

" Nah, but she said it was all she could tell us now so I guess she's all for possessing Kazuma again." I told her.

"That's a little rude" Antonio commented, " I wonder if she asked Kazuma first?"

"That is really random." Hito said, " and I don't think that omniscient or omnipotent beings ask before possessing people"

" I guess you should know?"

" Let's go with that."

"But What bout all them dreams Rekkie been havin'?" Gato asked, probably to keep us on track.

"perhaps they are meant to tell us what we are up against?" Antonio added , "or what to become?"

"How the latter?" Hito asked.

" I don't really know, I just got a feeling."

"Me too..uh!" Hito said and promptly slapped himself in the forehead. Antonio looked all bashful and got closer to Austin after that one. What now?

"Either way, we gotta keep up the investigation." Austin said, "this I sgoing to get weird."

"but no hanging stuffed animals." Hito said, earing a bunch of "wtf" looks.

"am I seriously the only Homestuck here?" he asked.

"Home what?" I asked, as Antonio started laughing.

"I get it! haha! Terezi is a troll in Homestuck who "investigates" and "legislacerates" all the while she has a ton of stuffed dragon things hung on a tree!"

"thank you! Jegus I thought otaku kids knew Homestuck?" Hito asked.

"it's a little more limited, unfortunately." Antonio answered.

"Now to get back on track!" Gato yelled, " I think we should list everything unusual or whatever, any affinities we all have to be sure we can track anything that happens in case there be a connection."

"You're really on the ball t'day, ain'tcha?" I asked, as I got a notebook and a gel pen. "here, pass this 'round."

We all did as we were told by Gato. (who I totally nominate leader). When it got back 'round to me I went 'head an' read it.

Austin- i'm too cool to be special

Antonio~ love / spirit affinity (maybe just charm like in pokemon?)

Hito: subject from weird dream

Neko= perfect sync with Gato

Gato perfect sync with Neko

Kazuma nyx vessel thing ?

so I wrote (along with the rest of them) :

Rekkie - darkness blood

darkness stitching

freaky ass dreams

super strong

there is an interesting bit fer ya. Anyways, after that we all started talkin' bout my weird stuff again and Antonio seemed too happy that no one mentioned his love thing, or whatever.

/*/*/

A/N: I am so sorry for these reasons:

I haven't updated in for-fucking-ever

this chapter was extremely shitty and made no freaking sense

I couldn't think of anything good to write because I have the whole story planned out at a time waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay later.

And yeah...sorry

Um, the character thing still stands and such...um, I really hate those people who don't write until a fucking quota of reviews is filled, but I would still really love some reviews and if you wanna fuckin' troll me, do it on Trollian. (another Homestuck thing/ Pesterchum, whatever I have it set to trollian mode i'm spectacleLollipop)

So, yeah...i did not know I would take so long writing this I apologize.

Here are the *s:

true story from 9th grade or 10th grade. Freaking idiots.

Karkat ,again a Homestuck reference. Read it!

Kida and Hito are both 5'1"

oh and I believe _The _Haunting_ of Molly Hartley _is the name of the movie, I am not sure really...

So off to the next chapter together?

I swear I will update ASAP!


	11. Informative Bastards

AN:so here is chapter eleven...i think...sorry my chapter updates have been so daaaaaaaaaamn slow, but I get writer's block for the stuff between current and what I planned for the future stuff (I get way too ahead of myself!) new perspectives!

Disclaimer:because I totally write fanfiction for shit I own (sarcasm)

Warning:lemme see...a f***ton of uncensored cursing, possible yaoi, and everything else I can technically squeeze into a rated T fanfiction

/*/*/

I woke up that night and we went to school. It was pretty cool as usual,i guess. It seemed like all of us were too focused on something else. 'cept Hito, swear that kid drops acid 'fore he goes to class or somethin', he's so damn spacey!

Anyways, we all met up like we usually do at lunch. Austin said that Hito's sister called him earlier an' told 'im that all she could find on black blood was basic devil-worshipin' bullshit. Why cain't we have any goddamn thing to work with here?! so we all talked about why the fuck everythin' always leads to devil shit with us. Seriously!

"so 'm I like daughter a' the devil 'r some shit?" I asked all too directly.

"i thought that satan was a figment of scared religious people's imaginations?" Antonio said.

" Fuck I was an Atheist before I was marked, and I don't think that's what's up." Austin answered.

"why's everything leadin' to satanism here? Wasn't all the shit years back all Cherokee?"

"yes it was, Gato, but I don' think there be any mo' trouble with that. "

"true dat, sis"

"why the fuuuckkkk is my blood blackkkk?" I asked in a really whiny voice.

"because I don't know yet." Austin said.

"i'm surprised no one tried to ask Darkness itself what the hell was going on!" Kazuma said.

"oh my fucking goddess.." Austin said as he hit his head on the table.

"What?" I asked.

"well, Darknness is an entity as well as a material, just as light is. Duh." Kazuma said.

"soo...fucking...obvious..." Austin says, feelin' right stupid.

"don't do that, Aussie! You'll bruise!" Antonio stops him from hitting himself.

"well how'd we do that?" I asked.

"uh, fuck no we ain't gon be summonin' up no Darkness bull!" Gato sharply reprimanded us. "that thang's pure evil! it'll kill us all or take over the worl' 'r somethin'! gaddamnit my speech getting' all 'rratic 'cause a' you guys an' yo stupid ass damn plans to summon up the nastiest muthafuggin' thang in tha' whole worl'!"

"Calm down, sista..." Neko tried futilely to calm her down.

"so no summoning Darkness." Austin agreed.

"What about Light?" Antonio asked him.

"That one's actually pretty dangerous too," Hito said, "but it wouldn't possibly be as bad as Darkness..."

"Then are we doin' that?" I asked.

"What the fuck ever" Gato submits to our harebrained plan.

/*/*/

We decided that we should do all of our stuff ASAP, so we decided to go on ahead to the "cursed" tree thing after school tomorrow and try it. (no one hangs out anywhere near that location because of all the twisted shit that happened, so we figured we might not get caught, another thing is that everyone would be distracted by the Dark Daughters stuff going on that day, so double cover)

"wow, what exactly do we need to do this stuff anyway?" I asked, not entirely sure how to summon spiritual entities.

"well," Antonio started, "they use elemental candles for rituals here, so maybe those? And I know white candles are generally pure! Also some sage because that worked on some demons in this show, and what about a big thing of Morton's salt for the salt circle?"

"i understand most of that, but salt?" Austin looked at Antonio questioningly.

"well, salt has purifying qualities, it cleans things, so we should have some!"

"good point there, love" Austin replied with a kiss on the cheek.

"I have one question," I said, "who holds what candles?there are five elements and seven of us."

" Well, let's determine that based on whatever happens when each person holds it. In the time of our recent predecessors, the candles would reject those they didn't approve. I think the spirit candle will use Ant, because his affinity is the spritual form of Love."

Ant blushed. Goddess why is he so cute!

"i'll probably be a white candle" Austin continued, "Rekkie seems like a Fire type..."

"pokemon?" Antonio said, completely out of context.

"you wanna use eevee evolutions for this, don't ya?" Austin asks.

"it could help, right?"

"what the hell is an eevee?" I asked, not having a freaking clue what they were talking about.

"nevermind,"Austin says , before Antonio could begin to explain the world of Pokemon to me.

"in any case, we have to gather materials, and as for the candles, just wait and see."

"alright" Antonio nodded.

"where are we getting all of this stuff?" I asked.

"HPZ keeps a ton of sage around the temple to Nyx, we can grab some candles from there.."

"i have white candles and salt in my room."Antonio asked.

"really?"-Austin

"why?"-me

"i always have them just in case I am accosted by demons, a duh."Antonio said, as if it was oh-so obvious that he was like a junior Ghostbuster.

"i also have holy water and silver"

"da fuq?" this just threw me through a loop.

"Whaddya expect ?"

"i don't know at this point," I said.

"well, anyway, I guess we can just go ahead and do that. We just gotta tell the girls tomorrow. Here are our assignments: I'll get the stuff from the temple, Ant, you get stuff from your room, and Hito...make sure that the girls know and don't. Break. Anything,"

"Got it." I said. I understand I am a klutz sometimes, I guess.

"si!" Ant answered gleefully.

/*/*/

(Antonio)

I awoke in my bed the next night, pushed the covers off, and went into my bathroom with the violet sheet around me. I checked my neck to see that the star was getting redder. I looked around and turned on the shower so it would get really hot before I stepped in. I like it very hot. No cold. I gathered up some clothes for the day. "lemme see, aha!" a black 80s girl/ scene kid low shoulder cut shirt with the third former labyrinth, a lavender undershirt, some black girl-shorts, lavender leggings, a pink belt, and my teal converse. Because teal converse. I set them on a shelf in the bathroom and then I felt the shower water. Scalding. Perfect. So I slid the sheet off my shoulders and washed myself off and such, then I turned off the water and exited the shower, throwing my clothes on and brushing my teeth. I disinfected my neck tattoo just in case, threw on some bangles, and set to wake up my sleeping boyfriend.

"heya, sleepyhead, you there?" I said, gently prodding his shoulder. I got a little louder and began prodding his face when he didn't wake up. _Well then_, I thought, _another one of those days_. So I basically sat on him, got in his face, and said at a normal person's voice level (probably my yelling) "ohmygoddess! Aussie-kun!it's horrible! Godzilla! Godzilla!"

he woke up pretty violently, almost headbutting me. It's always a little funny. I'm almost sad I didn't have to get weird today. Anyway! I helped him get up and pushed him into the bathroom so he could bathe. He has such a great ass, by the way.

After he was done getting ready, we both got our schoolbags together (mine with Ghostbusters stuff included) and headed downstairs. We get up a little earlier than pretty much everybody else, so there was no one downstairs now.

" okay, Ant, i'm gonna go get the stuff we need for later, alright?"

"you know i'm gonna follow you"

"then c'mon" he smiled at me and we walked to the temple, hand-in-hand to go rob it of a few spiritual must-haves.

After we got that stuff, we proceeded to go back and hide it in my room (because that stuff wouldn't fit in his backpack).

We then put on some mark concealer and went off campus to get doughnuts. Because I hadn't had them in months and was totally craving them! Good thing wherever there is a House of Night, there is a 24-hour everything.

We got back to find some kids there doing as they always do. Hito came downstairs and joined us for breakfast . We discussed the days plans and dispersed to our classes.

…...

So like after school ended for the day I went back to the dorm and made sure Hito told the girls about our plans. He had, so we both just gathered up my things and met Aussie at Nyx's temple. Then we all walked over to the tree where we met them all.

" Alright, so we all know the plan? Ask Light to help us figure out what we must." Aussie began.

"Yup, s'we gonna do th' candle matchin' thang 'r not?" Rekkie asked.

"O' course we're gonna do tha candle thangy" Austin mocked her prevalent Southern accent.

"so we're going to begin with which element?" Hito asked.

"I'd say Air, since it's first."Austin brilliantly answered.

"who's getting' the candle first? We jus' gon' pass it around?" Gato inquired.

"That's ma plan" Aussie stated as he picked up the Air candle.

/*/*/

(Austin)

"Ow! Goddamnit!" I yelled as I was shocked the fuck out of by the candle. I almost dropped the freaking thing! "i'm not Air!" I yelled as I hot-potatoed it over to Hito. He seemed to hold it awhile. Then as soon as we all thought it had been too easy and that he was Air, it turned out he was spacing out so hard it took a few seconds for him to throw it himself. He threw it to Neko. She threw it at Gato. She cussed out a candle and threw it at Kazuma. Kazuma is where it stopped. She held it and began to glow. It almost seems as if the winds blew her east , as she moved to the position Air had for her.

"yay! i'm Air!" she yelled as she jumped, her hair whooshing around in it's silky glory.

"alright, cool. We got that done. Fire next." fire can fucking bite me. I handed the shocky piece of shit candle to Hito. This time he threw it to Rekkie. She threw it to Gato. "Good for you , Gato!" we all mini-cheered as she danced over to her place in the South of the circle.

"this is going pretty well!" my little Antonio said.

"you haven't been shocked yet." I said, as I held the Water candle. I guess I was getting used to the "Shock of Rejection" because I was pretty calm when I handed it to Antonio. He yelped and blindly tossed it to Hito. I laughed when it hit him in the head...we all did. He woke up from his little dream land and picked it up.

/*/*/

I woke up a bit when I was hit in the head by a huge candle. I shook my head and gave a middle finger as I picked up the blue candle standing for water. Oh my goddess I couldn't believe the calm that came over me. This was not merely ADD here, oh no this was cool and rushing and calm all at the same time. I looked over at Austin and shrugged as I followed the invisible water to the western point in the circle. I really thought i'd be a white candle. Coolness. I began to play in the puddles around my sock feet and got lost until I heard a few yells that indicated Rekkie was Earth. She is pretty solid I suppose...makes sense with her mentor...

I began to pay attention to it now.

I am honestly not surprised for some reason when Austin is chosen Spirit. I mean it is weird, since Antonio has the Spirit/Love Affinity (I would know;)

It just seems like Austin is the only really level , functioning one of us.

He looks around in sheer shock of the situation and completes the circle at its center. He then composes himself and tells Antonio and Neko to pick up and light the white candles. Before doing so, Antonio insists on the salt circle around us all. Then, he and Neko do as requested. Austin went around in the ceremonial fashion and called everyone to the circle before asking Light to come to us.

I don't exactly think any of us expected a large menacing bull to come out of this. It was weird, like it was pure light and good and everything, but also super freaking scary to deal with. I am so glad Austin was the only one who spoke with it as we burned sage and listened.

"Why have I been called?" is the gist of what the light bull said at first, I think.

Austin answered with a calm, demanding tone.

" We have questions about something happening here. "

"be more specific" or something?

"the black blood and mark. The cryptic, weird dream, everything." he looked like a new lightbulb came on in his head. Then he gestured at Rekkie and told her to show Light. "Show it the blood!"

Rekkie bit into her arm and out twinged Darkness.

" that girl IS Darkness!"

"What the hell?!" is all Rekkie got in before she was knocked out of the circle and it broke. Light disappeared without answering a single question.

"okay, fuck bulls." Austin said before he went back around the circle and attempted to close it.

I went to help Rekkie up.

" I hayte this stuff..."

"we are all starting to, i'm sure."

We all agreed that those things were perpetually useless. And I wonder...

"so do we have affinities or was all the cool element stuff temporary?"

that started quite the conversation.

/*/*/

Later that night , I decided to do my own field research. I did what I did last time I had a weird dream, minus Hito. I walked around campus until I found a nice place to pass out. Under the tree. No worries, I had a fire blanket. I literally passed out after like ten seconds.

"oooh baaad girl, Rekkie!"

"c'me out yoo!" I yelled, knowin' that was the voice of my Darkness.

"yer a naughty child, Rekkie. Gettin' yer hands all dirty an' sleepin' outside like that! Tsk tsk. Not to mention all the stuff yer tryin' ta figure...oh no no, dear it just ain't gonna work like that." She appeared before me. Red hair streaks, Black eyes.

"tell me. What the hell are you doin'?!"

"oh nothin' dear, just wakin' ya up now!" then she kissed me again and I woke up to find a zombified, black marked Shannon guarding me from the slow rising sun. Her eyes were filled completely through the pupils, irises, and sclera* with the red of her former mark. She moved as I did. Like we were connected. I got up and slung the fire blanket over myself as I walked away, or rather, tried to walk away. She followed me. She clung to my scarred arm.

"the hell...Shannon..."

/*/*/

A/N: I am so so sorry for the really long time between updates for this! I got stuck for a while and I started fangirling over something and all that stuff, so yeah...i have a feeling this is a really short chapter...i will try my best to update soon! it'll actually be easier once school starts up next week because I can do this at night! :)

please don't question my logic!

*sclera: the usually white part of your eye.

Have at it!

Review as you please!

On to the next chapter!


	12. What is this?

A/N: I just submitted ch11 as I started typing this so let us hope my writer's block isn't so bad now, eh?

I hope the other perspectives were okay in the last chapter! I didn't so much like Antonio's, I liked Austin's though! i'm gonna try another one here though. (experiment)

Warning: anything at all that can be crammed into a T rated fanfiction.

Disclaimer: heck no I don't own this copyright!

/*/*/

I was looking out my window pretty late that day, but I figured some fresh air couldn't hurt me. I had my head and arms out the window, crossed. I thought about the earlier events of the day. 'why the fuck was I spirit?' I thought as I looked down at my little sleeping mate. He was scared of something and snuck in here to sleep. The kid is adorable.

I saw something large and brown walking across the school grounds. "what the hell, bigfoot?" I had to take a doubletake to see what it really was. "Rekkie?" I got up, in my pajamas, and thought I should probably go get her from outside, you know, to be sure she wouldn't DIE . I looked back out the window a third time to be totally sure. Yep, it was her...and that one girl, Shannon..."Shannon?" I rushed down as quietly as possible and found Shannon's skin boiling in weird bubbles. She was following behind Rekkie , who was covered up in a fire blanket. Okay, that is honestly pretty freaking creative. I began to follow behind after I almost caught up with her and looked around. I decided I might as well talk to her, since I came outside to get her inside and not to be a complete weirdo like the guy in EVERY horror film. I came around to the front of her and said, "Hey Rekkie, what the hell you doing out here?"

She answered me, "i was...doin' me some research...on my uh, darkness dream chick whatever and I like woke up with this zombie Shannon followin' me!"

I had to think that over about ten times to make sure I had freaking heard her right. " okay, I can get the darkness dream chick thing and I see the "zombie" Shannon, but I don't know if I believe it. This is unreal."

I looked back at Shannon who had arched over Rekkie, boiling and turning color. Her skin was becoming a sickening violet brown red color, it smelled like a ...well, barbecue Vampyre zombie. There isn't a reference in my vocabulary other than that which I can correctly use to describe it...

Rekkie shook me, she looked like she was in pain, even though she was covered. The sun was pretty damn intense today. "Austin! why the hell are you out here?"

"oh shit," I said, I suppose out of habit. " I actually came out here to get you inside before you burn to death, so come on i'm gonna take you up to Neko's dorm."

"you're some kinda space case too, ain't ya?" she asked me as we turned to go to the girl's dorm.

"the award for that goes to Hito, I was just in shock after seeing..." my eyes shoot straight to Shannon.

"i guess that makes some sense there, " she said, nodding to one side. She got closer to me, walking faster as we went up to the door. I still have no idea why it is so easy to get to the dorm rooms here, but it is apparently a useful anomaly. We make it to the door and I basically just go through, saying hi to the insane stragglers who are up at this hour and we just go on to Neko's room. (no one bothered us because they were probably braindead tired.)

/*/*/

Neko was in her bed, sleeping like a baby as she heard the knocking. She disregarded it as a dream. Then she heard her phone ring the song "Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites" by Skrillex. "aw shit...what is it..?" she answered groggily.

/*/*/

A/N: okay I am deeply sorry and super super ashamed of myself for not updating it yet. Seriously, I don't even know what I am doing and I cannot believe that I am giving you such a short chapter but it is all I have now so take it and please tell me what you think if you want to, should I bump up the rating? What do you think I should do, basically. After this I am so sorry I will be updating before new years if i'm home, okay? Have a happy Holiday season (happy late Hanukkah)


	13. the crazy hypothesis

A/N: I apologize deeply for the wait, I just haven't had time because of my senior research paper and ap classes and other stuff I am so sorry...should I put character names before their perspectives? I'll try it in this chapter and you guys can tell me how it is!

Disclaimer: Copyrighted= I do not own it so don't sue me.

Warning: definitely foul language I CANNOT STRESS IT ENOUGH SORRY IT IS A HABIT I HAVE. , maybe violence or uneasy references honestly I don't even know at this point...hick talk?

Enjoy

/*/*/ Rekkie

Neko was a bit moody when we got in there. When she saw the fire blanket and that I was there , not where I really shoulda been...she got there was somethin' goin' on. Austin looked out the window once we got in to see poor Shannon straggling right outside the dorm, just, sortof standing there letting herself boil like water. She was almost entirely red/purple now and the bubbles were all red like her eyes had been.

"Austin, Rekkie, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"i'm giving you Rekkie since she probably shouldn't stay in the boys' dorm and yeah look outside you'll see a creepy ass corpse girl."

Neko looked outside as instructed and _instantly _freaked the hell out. "What in the heell is that?! Ohmygoddess why is that here who-where did it?!"

"That is our friend, Shannon. She followed Rekkie here."

"Why didn't you let her in with you?! She looks like she dyin' out there!"

"Because she's already dead!" Austin sounded almost as if he were instructing an ornery three year old on the rules of the Dungeons! Board game.*

"Then why the hell is she..." Neko asked, newly downtrodden.

"We have no idea. We were actually also hoping you would help us sort it out since Miss Haywood here"-he pointed at me- "Says she saw herself an apparition or some dream, damnit you explain it Rekkie."

"As you wish," I said as I finally threw off that fire blanket. Neko closed the door and drew the curtains closed again. "Alrighty. So, here's the deal. I keep havin' these fucked up dreams with this chick. She's like me exactly except she's got different color hair and eyes and one of those typically seductive sounding evil bitch voices. Anyway, there's also some weird shit she keeps sayin' things I don't fully understand...she's real cryptic an' she kisses me! That there is how she seems to wake me up..but like last couple a' times I identified her as my Darkness...do you think there's somethin' to that...i mean with the blood an' all..."

"Wow, um okay.." Austin began, "that's pretty weird, but I think you're instinct may not be far off. She could be something in your blood."

"But why th' hell ain't this never happened before?"

"It was probably triggered when you were Marked. I mean, that seems to make sense to me...what I can't understand is how it happened in the first place, how did you end up having this in you? Anything unusual in your childhood?"

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"You know what I mean, jeezus."

"i dunno. I have white hair and powder blue eyes. I'm almost a foot taller than the rest of my family. Other than that appearance stuff I guess I was pretty...normal...well I threw a lot of violent tantrums."

"that sounds like normal li'l kid behavior ta me." Neko replied. "wait.. you're a foot taller than all your family?!"

"yes, now what do y'all gather from that? I don't see anything."

"well...i can never be entirely sure but I think it may have been something dormant in you for a while."

"i swear if you start sayin' some Molly Hartley* shit, I will seriously-"

"i'm pretty sure your parents didn't pray to satan or whatever for a dying baby or whatever the premise of that movie was. I was actually just thinking it could just have been there, maybe a tendril latched onto you or your mother for life when it couldn't survive and eventually became part of you and it may seem far fetched, but it is definitely a possibility, don't you think?"

I looked at them both and thought it over. Maybe it was possible...

"She could've also sensed how much of a controlling bitch ya mom was and fed off that, too."

"that took it a bit off course but I guess it could also add to it..." Austin replied to Neko's rash addition.

"well y'all guys, I think I wanna go t' bed now...i'll think it up in my sleep and we can talk about it when we're all together...okay?" I said, suddenly struck by the possibility that I could be like a daughter of Darkness or something like that...

"Alright, I understand that, it's a lot. I'll see you tomorrow, Rekkie. Can she bunk with you tonight, Neko?"

"she's already here. Why would I turn this girl away?"

"It's a late courtesy measure. See y'all" he said as he yawned and walked on out.

"where's he from again?" I asked.

"Some itty-bitty ass place around Fort Worth, I think. Why?"

"His accent came out a little there..." I said , we laughed a little bit. Uneasily, sure but we needed something to laugh at. (even if it was just the thought of Austin havin' a country-ass accent). We went ahead and slept while we could.

/*/*/ Hito

I awoke pretty early again, I didn't even try today. I put on some socks my sister gave me that were really soft and that was the extent of my getting ready for the day. I had the urge to walk again and I did, I walked without a thought to where I must be going. It just felt good to be outside. I walked until I encountered someone. She had strawberry blonde hair, red skin with black-green bubbles on it and she moved like she was crazy groggy. I couldn't recognize her at all so I walked up to her, thinking this must be what a red kid looked like if she got left outside or something. I turned her carefully to face me and I saw Shannon-at first- then I thought it turned into Rekkie before things went black.

I found myself in another place altogether. There was a tree, and a girl. She was so tall looking. She had those long, long legs...and boots...was it Rekkie? I asked myself silently. I walked around to look at her face. She had the hair...except the streaks...and I looked into her eyes once I got close enough, I touched her arm and she looked at me with a mean, forceful, hateful, arousal. I think. She had black eyes. "This isn't right" I kept my eyes on her face as she began moving about me. She walked around, as well as almost on top of me, she was so close. She whispered to me, even her voice was wrong.

"ohh, Hito... do you not recognize me? I am that dear, dear girl. No, I am your Warrior, aren't I?" she giggled in an oh so saccharine way. "well if i'm your Warrior, you shouldn't worry, my dear, dear little puppy dog."

"Wh-What do you mean, worried? I'm not at all afraid of Rekkie. You aren't Rekkie."

"oh, but I am, poppet. I am just more of "Rekkie" than she wants to be. I am a Goddess. I personify all that is perfect and in the perfect way, boy."

With the word "boy" she had grabbed me by both upper arms in the front. "i don't think you are."

She hissed at me before throwing and catching me on the tree, she had grown out claws on the one hand not holding me. Honestly, I don't know if I could've fought her off or not, I didn't think to try. It just isn't in my nature I suppose. She went at me with the clawed hand and stopped right before she could hurt me.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY BLAZES IS THIS!?" she yelled in frustration, she glared in my direction and touched faces with me. "You~ I can't. Kill. You~ because of that stupid cow's Warrior Oath to you, I cannot kill YOU. Oh that WHORE!" she settled for biting down on my lip hard when she forced a liplock.

…..i awoke in another room this time.

/*/*/ Rekkie

I stayed in late tonight because I had gotten a little sun, despite the blanket, and it made me a little sick. Neko was worried so she made sure I stayed and said she'd tell the teachers I missed the bus again. It got pretty late, I felt better so I got back into my clothes and looked out. The sky was black with a New Moon. That felt really good. I decided I could go out for a few minutes and check out the beautiful night. I got my boots on and walked out. I let the night cloak me and closed my eyes for a minute as I just stood, afront the dorm. I opened my eyes and saw Shannon, sitting this time. She was staring at someo-Hito face down in the grass ?! What was he doing here?! I got Shannon out of the way, somewhat gingerly, and picked Hito up. Gosh, the kid's light, he's gotta be half my weight!

I picked him up and took him up to Neko's room. He was out cold with his eyes sorta open. I laid him on the bed I had slept on (Neko had no bunkmate) I kneeled at his side as he layed there. He began to sweat a little and I touched his forehead. There was a texture I couldn't understand. A second later he woke up.

"Hito! You 'kay there why were ya in the grass ya fall sleep 'gain?"

He looked at me in an odd way until he seemed to figure something out and he hugged me.

"Rekkie, god, it was not you. It was you but she tried to, couldn't kill me."

"What in the blazes you sayin', Hito? You see 'er too?"

"The crazy girl who , yes! She was talking about your oath to me was why she couldn't kill me and it pissed her off so she kissed and bit me and I woke up!"

"wow, Hito. We needa tell th'others."

"Not now..." he said as he pulled me closer and kissed me, then we wrapped our arms around each other and ...escalated from our hot and heavy kisses.

/*/*/ Darkness

She was creating an incantation for the total destruction of of the light boy. She found the last words she needed for her effect and began, as she thought, "you light boy, you shall become my dearest little poppet against that insufferable tramp. Oh my other half..."

/*/*/

A/N: I really truthfully hope this was a better chapter and at least longer than the last!

I will not promise anything but I got enthusiasm and inspiration today so yeah!

BTW it is still me I just changed my name to goinggrimdark because I am changing every website username so I can remember them all!

Tell me what ya think!

the character thing is still a thing if you really want!


End file.
